Captain's Teacher
by GarnetandBlackBaby
Summary: Tony Stark's daughter has been recruited by SHIELD to catch Steve up on everything he's missed in the last 70 years. But a massive history lesson is not the only thing he's going to be learning ... Steve x OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I have been bouncing this idea around in my head, and with all of the Marvel Comic-Con stuff going around, my inspiration as has taken flight. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or anything having to do with Marvel... although I wish I did... I just own my OC.

Chapter 1

The summer sun beamed down on the streets of New York City. A Perfect day to ride with the top down! And that's exactly what she was doing. Staring down the busy street and then looking at her phone, made her realize she was going to be late and that was something she really didn't want to be. Being the daughter of Tony Stark, she already had inherited the typical stereotypes of being a Stark, and she definitely didn't want to add more fuel to the fire.

"Where is she, Stark?" Tony Stark looked over at Director Nick Fury, rolling his eyes in the process. Yeah, she should have been here by now. Yes, she was his daughter. But she was definitely going to get it from him, after Fury left for leaving him stuck with the one-eyed pirate wannabe .

Just as he was about to reply with one of his usual sarcastic remarks, the elevator dinged and an out of breath, Burgundy head young woman stepped off. She saw her father and smiled. "Hi Daddy. Sorry I'm late, Traffic was a nite mare!" She hugged her father and stared over at Director Fury. "You must be Director Fury! I've heard a lot about yoUU!" She glared at her father as he had pinched her. Fury made a small laugh knowing what the pinch was for.

"And you must be Bethany Stark" He reached over and shook her hand. "I'm glad you could finally make it. We have a lot to talk about."

"Ok what about?" Asked Bethany. She had heard all of the SHIELD stories from her dad. Why Fury was here wanting to talk to her was a new one to her.

"Have you heard of Captain America?"

"Yeah, of course" she replied a bit skeptical.

"As you know, he was frozen for over 70 years. Waking up in 2011 was a big change for him. He is still learning the ropes around here and we are needing someone to give him some assistance. And that is where you come in. As the Director of SHIELD, I am formally requesting your assistance with this matter." Bethany looked over at her dad with her mouth hanging open. Tony smirked at her and pushed her mouth back shut.

"How is it Kiddo, that I am Iron man, and you don't even bat an eye lash. But Fury asks you to hang out with Captain America and your speechless?" asked Tony. She rolled her eyes.

"Maybe because your my dad, and let's face it... He's hot!"

"OK! I really didn't need to hear that! Fury are you sure this is such a good idea?"

"I have all the confidence that Ms. Stark can handle this task. Besides, we would prefer someone out side of SHIELD, but who is familiar with it for this assignment. She fits perfectly. However, I'm still waiting on her answer to my request." Fury looked over at Bethany. Bethany smiled over at her dad and then over to Director Fury.

"I accept! So when do I start?"

"The Captain should be here an-"

"Sir Captain Rogers will be stepping off of the elevator momentarily." Tony smirked at Fury. Knowing that he hated being cut off by JARVIS. Fury rolled his eyes. The elevator dinged and all three turned around to see Steve Rogers stepping off of the elevator and walking over to them. Bethany's heart began beating faster as he drew closer. _'He is as hot as I thought!"_

"Captain Rogers, nice of you to join us." Fury stated shaking the soldier's hand.

"Thank you, sir. You said you wanted to meet me here?" Steve looking a bit skeptical about why he was here with Tony Stark and some young woman that he had never met. He had to admit that she was beautiful. Her green eyes, apparently from her mother, were captivating and her hair was a strange color that oddly suited her.

"Yes. We have assigned an outsider on an important SHIELD operative, catching you up from 1942 to 2013."

"Sir, with all do respect, I think I can manage on my own."

"On the contrary, History, technology and life as we know it has drastically changed since you were unfrozen two years ago and it continues to change everyday. The longer we wait to do this, the farther behind you will be." Nick Fury turned towards Bethany. "This is the outsider assigned to help you. Stark's daughter."

"Daughter?!" Steve looked over at Tony.

"Long story, Capsicle!" Bethany giggled and rolled her eyes at her dad. Her mom was always a sensitive spot with her dad. She walked over to Steve and stuck out her hand.

"Bethany Stark." She smiled into his blue eyes. Steve shook her hand staring back into her green eyes.

"Steve Rogers. Pleasure to meet you ma'am"

"Pleasure is all mine Captain. So you ready to get started?"

_A/N: So this is the first chapter... not sure how long this story will be. Please read and review! Hope you enjoyed it!_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Oh my word! You guys are AMAZING! The first chapter was posted around 2:30 this morning and it has already seen 82 hits, 2 reviews, and several followers! I'm so excited! Thanks to braunybrunette89, KelseyHalliwell, don't-even-ask1, fantasyblast, and 666AnimeFan666 for the reviews and for following the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or anything having to do with Marvel... although I wish I did... I just own my OC.

* * *

Chapter 2

Bethany and Steve walked out of Stark Tower into the hot summer sun. Bethany pulled her sunglasses on and pulled her keys out of her bag. They both walked in silence toward her car. Steve following her of course. He had seen several different types of cars around, but once he caught sight of her car he looked at her puzzled. _'Shouldn't Stark's daughter have a car that wasn't so...old looking?' _It looked like nothing he had seen around New York before. Bethany smiled as she got to her car and dropped her bag in the back seat.

"Here she is! My baby!"

"This is it?" Steve asked puzzled.

"What do you mean, this is it?"

"Well, I...uh.. I was thin-thinking that your would have a um... more expensive looking car, with you dad being Tony Stark and all." Steve stated. A faint blush came across his handsome face. He had only been with her alone less than five minutes and he had already put his foot in his mouth. At least he knew that hadn't changed in 70 years. Bethany just smiled over at him.

"Steve, you are looking at a 1965 Fire engine red Ford Mustang GT Convertible! This is a classic!" She said climbing in the car. "Daddy helped me find her. Of course, she wasn't in the best condition when we found her, but He worked on it and got it running like it just came out of the show room. I know that most people now would love to have the newest thing on the market... But some times we need a little bit of class and old fashioned in our lives." Steve grinned at her. He liked her style. He climbed in the front seat with her.

"I couldn't agree with you more, ma'am." Steve replied as she pulled out into traffic. She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Don't call me ma'am! I mean I'm 24. I expect that from work!" She laughed. "So how old are you anyway?"

"Well, I was 23 when I was frozen...so I'm still guessing around 25 now...Well unless you count the 70 years I spent asleep then I guess you could say I'm 95." Bethany smiled at him.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I think 25 suits you a lot better than 95." Steve smiled at her as she drove.

"So you have a job? I thought women stayed at home?"

"And this is where the catching up begins!" Bethany laughed. "A lot of things have changed since 1942. Now both men and women work full time. You kind of have to now a days, with the way the world is going. So yes, I have a job."

"So what do you do?"

"I'm a preschool teacher. Hence, why I'm off during the summer."

"Preschool? Never heard of that,"

"I teach the little guys, like 4 year olds. They are sweet hearts." She smiled. "But trust me, being able to educate someone older than them is always welcoming." She looked over at Steve and gave him a genuine smile. She looked back to the road just long enough to turn into their destination. "Well, here we are."

"And where's here?"

"The Library of course!"

* * *

Steve and Bethany has spent hours looking through books, magazines, and archived newspapers. Steve was feeling a bit overwhelmed with all the information coming at him. But Bethany was much different than her dad. Where Tony was impatient and acted on impulse 97% of the time, Bethany was patient and willing to find anyway possible to make this process as painless as possible. Steve finished looking at the current newspaper in his hand and looked up to see Bethany bringing another over.

"Ok, I think this will be the last one for today." She said handing him the newspaper. He looked at the headline and then up at her puzzled .

"Your kidding right?"

"About what?"

"You mean to tell me that this is true." Steve asked pointing to the headline and then reading it out to her "MEN WALK ON MOON?"

"Steve, can I ask you a question?" He nodded at her. "OK my dad has a suit of armor that runs off of a reactor plate in his chest, you have seen aliens coming from another dimension in the sky, and you woke up from being frozen for 70 years, and you are asking if the Lunar Landing is true?" Steve didn't know what to say. Yeah, of course all of those things happened. But Humans... on the moon?

"Well excuse me for being asleep for nearly a century and not knowing what went on while I was asleep." He replied shortly. He stood up taking the paper with him back to where Bethany had been pulling the papers from. She could tell she upset him and quickly got up and followed him. She found him in between two book shelves, leaning on one with his head in one of his hands, he newspaper in the other.

"Hey, I'm sorry... that was rude of me..." she said placing a hand on his arm.

"It's not that" He looked up at her with pain in his eyes. "I'm just..."

"Just what, Steve?"

"Overwhelmed." He looked down at the paper. "I shouldn't be learning about this for the first time. I should have already experienced it. Along with everything else I've read today. My life literally flew by and now what? I'm alone and confused. It's like I was in a time capsule and somebody just happened to open it up." Bethany could hear the pain in his voice and see his eyes watering up. She reached over and took the paper from him, placing it on the shelf. She looked back up at him, taking him by the hands.

"Steve, I can't begin to know what you are going through. But I want you to know one thing, You are not alone. As long as I am around, you will always have a friend here to help you in any way possible." She smiled at him, gaining a small smile back from him. "How about this, How about we leave here and go have some fun, maybe get some dinner?"

"Sure, I'd like that" He smiled back at her. She surprised him when she pulled him into a hug. "You are one of a kind, ma'am."

"Steve!" She laughed. She grabbed his hand and led him out for a night on the town... How much trouble could a Super Soldier and a Preschool Teacher get into anyway?

* * *

_A/N: Ok Here is chapter 2! I really had fun writing this chapter. I hope that you like it and please remember to read and review. I'm going to start working on chapter 3 tonight! _


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: OK I said it before and I will say it again... WOW! It is 1:30 in the morning here and I uploaded chapter 2 around 8:30... since then I have gained 3 new followers, more reviews and I am up to over 160 views! You guys have made my day! Thanks to paulsgirl, Wimblestat, LadySaphire, and ym4yum1 for either reviewing, following or marking this story as a favorite! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or anything having to do with Marvel... although I wish I did... I just own my OC.

* * *

Chapter 3

Bethany knew that Steve needed a night out! After seeing him almost break down in the Library, she knew that this was something that he desperately needed. After getting in the car, she noticed that Steve was really quite. He seemed to be off on another planet. She needed to do something and fast.

"Hey Steve, you ever tried pizza?" she asked him. He looked at her a bit dazed, almost as if he didn't understand what she was saying.

"Huh... Oh, um no I haven't" he replied quietly. She could tell that he was still down about the whole Library thing. She pulled the car into an empty parking space at her favorite pizza restaurant.

"Well your in luck! Cause I'm taking you to the best pizza place in town!"

"Well what is it?" He asked looking at her and then back to the restaurant.

"Come with me and find out!"

* * *

"OK you got me!" Steve said laughing. "That was actually pretty good." He was skeptical at first about he pizza, so he trusted her good judgment on ordering it. But no sooner than he had taken his first bite, he was hooked. The talked and laughed about different things. Mainly Bethany and how she grew up being a Stark. He was actually starting to feel better. He was even surprised that he had made it this long out with a girl and not goofing the whole thing up.

They walked back over to her car but before she could open the car door, Steve beat her to it. "Hey its the least I can do" He said smiling back at her. She smiled one of those famous Stark Billion Dollar smiles back at him. He shut the door for her and climbed in the passenger seat. "Ok Ms. Stark what's next?"

"Well, you um... hmmm... you want to go to the arcade?"

"An Arcade?"

"Yeah, its a place where you pay to play all different types of games and you can win prizes. A lot of people go there just for fun!" She started up the car and headed towards the arcade. "That is if its ok with you?"

"Hey, I'm just along for the ride, sweetheart!" He replied. He quickly blushed when he realized what he said. Glancing over at Bethany, he could see that she was blushing too. _'Well so much for goofing.'_

* * *

Steve and Bethany walked into the arcade, where Steve was staring in amazement. People were everywhere. Kids, Parents, Grandparents. Any body he could think of was there. He turned back around to Bethany after she called his name. In her hands was a cup of what he thought to be quarters.

"Whats with the quarters, Beth?"

"Oh no these are tokens... wait did you call me Beth?" she asked with a smile on her face. Steve clammed up and started blushing again

"Um... I'm Sorry I ha-" She quickly cut him off.

"It's fine! I like it actually! I think you are the first person to ever call me that!" She smiled grabbing his hand. "C'mon, let me show you how to play skee-ball."

Steve ended up becoming an expert at skee-ball. Bethany had even gotten him to play some racing games. He had not laughed and had this much fun in a long time. Finally, Bethany pulled him over to the air hockey table. It took a couple of games to get into the swing of it, but finally they were on the 5th game and were tied 9-9. Next point won. Bethany and Steve were bouncing the puck back and forth. Bethany went for a block but ended up falling on the table after being hit from behind. The puck slid past her and into her goal.

" !"

Bethany turned around and her face lit up. Steve glanced up to see her hugging a small child. He placed everything back on the table and walked over to her.

"Ms. Stark, I've missed you!"

"Oh sweetie, I've missed you too! How have you been? Your getting so big!" The little boy smiled at her and then looked up at Steve.

"Whose that?"

"This is my friend, Steve. Steve, this is Dylan. He was one of my students this past year." Steve smiled at the little boy and knelt down in front of him.

"Nice to meet you, Dylan." Steve smiled as he shook the little boys hand. The little boy smiled back at him. All three of them looked up as Dylan's mother came over. Happy to have found her little boy, who seemed to have wandered off without her knowing.

"Dylan! There you are!... OH! Ms. Stark! It's so nice to see you! Know we know why Dylan walked off!" exclaimed Dylan's mother.

"It's good to see you to Mrs. Edenburgh!" replied Bethany. She talked with the mother for a few minutes until Dylan interrupted them.

"Ms. Stark, is Steve your boyfriend?" Steve and Bethany's eyes about bugged out of their heads. Both turned about 3 shades of red. The both looked at each other. Not knowing what to say. Finally, Steve looked at Dylan.

"Ms. Stark is just my friend, Dylan." Dylan smiled as his mother apologized. After Dylan and his mother left, they decided to head back to Stark Tower.

* * *

The car slowly pulled into the parking space designated for Bethany at Stark Tower. They both started walking towards the entrance, before Bethany stopped them.

"Steve, listen, I had a really great time tonight! I am sorry about what my student said, though. Wonderful way to end my first day as an Honorary SHIELD member." she said smiling. Steve smiled back at her.

"Hey, listen, don't worry about it Beth." She smiled at her new nick name. "I had a great time tonight too. Most fun I've had in over 70 years!" They both laughed. Steve couldn't help but get lost in those green eyes of hers. The moon shine seemed to make them shine brighter than ever. He slowly started to lean forward, inching his mouth closer to hers. He had no idea what was coming over him, but he surely wasn't going to stop it. There lips were seconds away from meeting before..

"HEY! If it isn't my princess and the Cap! Have fun today guys!" replied Tony Stark. They immediately jumped apart as if the other were hot coals.

"Daddy! What are you doing out here!" exclaimed Bethany.

"Well, you know I saw you pull up and figured that I wanted to find out what all you guys did today so I mozied on down here and well, Here I am!" he replied. Steve couldn't' believe himself. He almost kissed her! And then Stark had to but his big head in and ruin it! Oh, well. He followed the father/daughter duo to the elevator and got on with them.

"So Steve," asked Bethany. "You willing to go out again tomorrow? To learn some more stuff?" She said. Her eyes were locked with his. Tony was standing behind them and could see the way they were looking at each other. Something was up, and he wasn't too sure if he liked it.

"Um, Yeah, sure. What time?" Steve replied.

"How about 9:00, down in the lobby?" The elevator dinged for Steve's floor. Steve started walking off and turned around.

"Sounds great. I'll see you in the morning then, Beth." The two smiled at each other as the elevator door began to shut. Steve began walking off laughing to him self when he heard Tony Stark questioning his daughter on Who was Beth and Why was he calling her that.

* * *

_A/N: OK so there is chapter 3! I really am loving this story so far! I hope you are too! I forgot to mention in the last chapter that the newspaper headline about the lunar landing was a real headline from the New York Times. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will try to have the 4__th__ on up tomorrow! Please read and review!_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: 335 views! I love you guys! Thanks to sleepingshadows97, Katherine Michaela, Emma D, MorgyWorgy, and Fantasyblast for the reviews, followings, and/or favoriting the story! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or anything having to do with Marvel... although I wish I did... I just own my OC.

* * *

Chapter 4

Steve waited patiently in the lobby of Stark tower. A yawn escaped him, though as he was still tired from the sleepless night before. All he could think about was that almost kiss between him and Bethany. Every time he would start to drift off to sleep, there it was, almost haunting him. Shaking his head to try and wake up, Steve heard Bethany call his name. He turned around and was caught speechless. There she was walking towards him with her Burgundy hair pulled up into a high pony tail, a pale purple sundress, and white sandals. She was beautiful. She smiled as she neared him.

"Hey!" She couldn't help but try to get the words out. She didn't want him to know that she was exhausted from the lack of sleep from the night before. But here she was standing in front of him, seeing him dressed in a pair of khakis and a button down white shirt. He smiled back at her.

"Hey Beth... wow you um... you look nice!" He stuttered. She blushed a little at his compliment. He cleared his throat trying to get his composure together. "So what do you have planned for us today?"

"Well, I was thinking on going to the mall for some shopping." He raised his eyebrows as she said that.

"Shopping?"

"Yeah I mean, that will give you a chance to see all different kinds of things that are out there for you to buy. Clothes, music, cell phones. Oh yea! You definitely need a cell phone!"

"Clothes? What's wrong with my clothes?" he asked smiling. He had a feeling he knew what kind of response he was going to get from her. She blushed.

"Nothing... I mean you look great... but you might want some other kinds of clothes." He smiled back at her.

"Ok, I get it … I still dress like its 1942." He laughed. He stuck his arm out for her to grab. "So shall we?" She smiled and blushed back at him. She looped her arm through his.

"Sure!" As they walked out of Stark Tower, neither had any idea that Tony was watching the two of them through the security cameras. He instantly grabbed a tablet running down the hall calling out his girlfriend's name saying that she needed to see this.

* * *

Steve and Bethany arrived at the mall later on and had already spent a couple of hours looking at all the different shops. They were currently in a clothing store looking at different kinds of clothes that Steve could choose from. However, by the look on his face, he wasn't too thrilled with the clothes Bethany was picking out for him.

"No! No self-respecting man would ever wear that" He said arms folded. There he and Bethany were having a stare down over a pink shirt.

"Oh C'mon! I think it would look good on you!" she laughed. "Look, I know that guys in the forties didn't wear colors like this, but this is 2013!" Steve just continued to stare at her. "OK well, will you at least try it on? For me? PLEASE?" She begged.

"Fine!" Steve rolled his eyes. He took the shirt from her and placed it with the others she wanted him to try on. He was fast to see that things had definitely changed since 70 years ago. She smiled at him and turned to the stack of clothes they had picked out. She picked them up and handed them to him.

"Ok Big guy! Follow me!" She started walking towards the back of the store where he saw a sign that said fitting room. As Steve followed her, he tried to casually drop the pink shirt. "OK , go try them on. OH! And let me see them when you get them on!" She watched him as he went back to the fitting room and that's when she noticed the pink shirt on the floor. "Steve! You dropped one!" She smiled back at him as she ran up and dropped the pink shirt on the top of the stack of shirts. He glared at her as he walked in the fitting room, her laughing as he did so.

For the next thirty minutes, Steve tried on all different kinds of shirts and pants. From Jeans, to cargos, Polos to T-shirts. At first, he was stiff. Walking out at her request to get her approval and then turning around and walking right back in the fitting room. Finally, after her begging him to loosen up, he finally started coming out of his shell. She was sent into a fit of giggles as he would jump out of the fitting room posing like the Hulk, flashing that Captain America smile. It also helped that the store was playing some good music too. One time, when he stepped out seeing her jumping around too some song that kept singing Dynamite. Finally it came down to the infamous pink shirt. By this time, he was too loose to even care. He jumped out , putting his his hands on his waist, posing like the super solider he was. He laughed seeing her dancing with some new wide brimmed white hat on. She turned around looking at him with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh my gosh! I love it!" She said coming up to him. He turned and looked in the mirror. He continued smiling at her.

"I think it's starting to grow on me" He said turning around, facing her. "Love the hat, Beth!"

"I'll get it, if you get the shirt!"

"Deal"

* * *

After a couple more hours of shopping, Bethany and Steve finally left the mall. They decided to go back to Stark Tower, to have dinner and a movie. Once they entered her apartment, Bethany immediately took her sandals off.

"Hey I'm going to go change. If you want to change, there's a guest room right down the hall." Bethany stated. Steve decided that he would change into something different too. After looking through his bags, he decided on a simple pair of cargo shorts and a t-shirt, at least that's what he remembered Beth calling them. After changing and walking out of the room, he walked into see Bethany starting dinner in the kitchen. His eyes almost bugged out in his head. There she was in a tank top and a pair of really short, shorts. _'Did I word that right?' _He thought. He wasn't going to deny it... He did like it. He was brought back to the present hearing her singing along with the radio that was playing in the corner.

"_It's a quarter after one_

_I'm all alone and _

_I need you now!"_

Steve cleared his throat. Trying not to alarm her. She spun around smiling at him. Although he had to step backwards as the giant knife she was using came spinning in front of his face.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" She put the knife down. "So, Listen, I was wondering, is spaghetti OK for dinner?"

"Yeah sure!" he said smiling back at her.

"Good! Oh hey! Why don't you go over to the TV and pick out a movie for us to watch later!" She said as she went back to chopping peppers for her spaghetti.

"You want me to pick a movie?" he asked puzzled.

"Sure I trust you!" Steve walked over to the TV was was shocked to see so many movies stacked on top of each other. After thumbing through what seemed like hundreds, he came across a movie title that he recognized, _Casablanca_ It came out the year that he was frozen. He remembered his friend, Bucky, saying it was the perfect movie to take a girl to go and see. He never got that chance. Shortly after Bucky died, he was frozen in the arctic. Listening to the words of his former best friend, Steve decided on that movie. He just had to see if Bucky was right.

* * *

Dinner was excellent. He couldn't believe that a Stark could cook that well. After helping her clean up, they settled down in the living room to watch Steve's movie pick. As the movie played through, Steve felt a weight on his shoulder. He looked down to see Bethany resting her head on him. She caught him looking at her and immediately sat up. He stopped her before she could sit up all the way. She stared up at him, her green eyes twinkling with anticipation. He decided to go for it. Placing a hand around the back of her neck, Steve closed the distance between them. Their lips met in the most perfect kiss that either had ever experienced. Bethany deepened the kiss just a bit, placing her hand on Steve's face. Neither payed any more attention to the movie, and thankfully there was no Tony Stark to interrupt them this time.

* * *

_A/N: And there's Chapter 4! This was a really fun chapter to write! Thanks again to everyone who either followed, favorited or wrote a review for this story! Means a lot! Please remember to review!_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Wow! This story has been up for 4 days and we are already at almost 700 views! Thanks to (OK we have a list here! XD ) ym4yum1, CrystalSun(Guest), InsaneKids159, MorgyWorgy, MisaxRyu, IllianaandArae, Loki'sArmy0602, Astrid Moon, Pink Zebra15, keepcalmandwrite, CatiCrisis, Fantasyblast, and 0Abbey0 for either reviewing, favoriting and or following the story! You guys are the greatest!

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or anything having to do with Marvel... although I wish I did... I just own my OC.

* * *

Chapter 5

Steve's eyes blinked open as the sun shone through the window. At first, he didn't know where he was at, until he felt a body shifting into him on the couch. He looked down to see Bethany sprawled out across his chest, sleeping peacefully. He reached down to move some hair that had fallen out of her pony tail, across her face, and gently tucking it behind her ear. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. Moaning a little at being woken up by all this tender, loving care, Bethany looked up at him and met her green eyes to his blue.

"Hey" she replied sleepily. She gave him a tired smile.

"Hey, yourself." he said back. "Look about last ni-" He was cut off by her finger on his mouth. She grinned at him.

"Don't you even think about apologizing! Last night was perfect." She leaned up and kissed him. He graciously returned the kiss. "Although my back may regret from sleeping on the couch though." She grinned and winced as she stretched.

"You OK?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He smiled back at her, leaning down to kiss her once more. He just couldn't get enough of her! Neither one heard the knock at the door. But they did hear when someone walked in.

"Ahh!" Steve and Bethany jumped apart to see her dad, standing there with a look that was stuck between surprise, horror, and disgust. "Oh! Please tell me I did not just see that!"

"Daddy! What are you doing here?! Haven't you ever heard of knocking!" Bethany cried.

"Um, yeah that's what I was doing outside about 30 seconds ago!" Steve looked over at Bethany grinning.

"See Beth, I told you he was impatient."

"Tell me something I don't know!" She turned to her dad. "What are you doing here dad?"

"Well," Tony started. "I didn't hear from you ... you know when you came in... and I was worried."

"Worried?" Bethany looked over at Steve. "He was worried?" Steve shrugged his shoulders. All of a sudden everything clicked. "JARVIS, how many times has my dad checked in on me in the past 48 hours?"

"_Within the last 48 hours, Mr. Stark has check the GPS transmitter from your cellular device a total of 31 times, checked security videos 17 times, and completed a fly over of the city a total of 4 times, Ms. Stark."_

"Really dad?" she said looking at him, rolling her eyes.

"OK, so I may be a little over protective of my only daughter, but hey can you blame me?" She continued staring at him. However, she did move closer to Steve. She could tell he was getting a little uncomfortable with the situation.

"OK, look. I know I'm your daughter and I will always be your daughter. But, I'm 24 and if I want to go out with Steve, then you need to learn to trust my judgment." She replied calmly. She reached down and took Steve's hand, he squeezed back.

"Tony, Listen. I would never do anything to disrespect your daughter or you. We watched a movie and fell asleep. That's all. She maybe trying to catch my up to this time, but I can assure you that somethings, like how I treat a woman, is always going to stay the same." Steve said. He wrapped his arm around Bethany pulling her close to him. Tony looked down to the ground and nodded. Apparently, Steve said the right thing.

"Alright, you guys are right." Tony admitted. "I was wrong for spying on you two." Tony walked over to stand right in front of the two of them. "Whatever, this is" He said waving his hands in front of them "You guys have my OK. But Cap!" He turned and stared Steve straight in the eyes. "If you ever so much as make my little girl cry, you wont need me to put the suit on to rip you apart limb from limb." Bethany's eyes got big. She had never seen her dad act like this before.

"Don't have to worry, about that Stark." He said smiling. Tony smiled back and said that he was going back to his lab for the day. On his way back to the door, he noticed all of the bags from the mall.

"Baby, I thought you said you were taking Steve shopping! Not you! Don't you have enough pink anyway!" Bethany giggled and Steve blushed.

"Um, that's mine... Stark." he replied quietly. Tony looked up at him with a grin on his face. He turned around walking out saying that no self-respecting man should ever wear pink. Steve looked down at Bethany, and flashed her a 'Didn't-I-Tell-You-So' look. All she could do was smile, and make her lips meet his own.

* * *

_A/N: OK Short Chapter, I know. BUT! I will be working on chapter 6 tonight. I felt like I needed to get the Tony/Steve/Bethany confrontation out of the way. Also, I need a nap! LOL! Running on about 4 hours of sleep here. But Don't worry! Chapter 6 will be up sometime tonight! Please read and review!_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: We are nearing 1000 views! And over 500 of them were just today! You guys know how to make a girl feel loved! Thanks to Amarys, Lady Knight Aria of Haven, lilmsglam16, Alanna of Stormhold, CrystalSun(Guest), bakeral5, dont-even-ask1, and Panda4488 for either reviewing, favoriting, and or following the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or anything having to do with Marvel... although I wish I did... I just own my OC.

* * *

Chapter 5

The summer seemed to be flying by. It only felt like yesterday that Steve and Bethany had just met. In the weeks that went by since there first kiss, Steve managed to finish learning about all the history he missed out on, finally managed to learn how to work a cell phone, texting included, and the biggest challenge of them all: Get a Driver's license. Sure he had his motorcycle license. But he wanted to be able to drive Bethany to different places with out having to worry about her hair getting messed up. He knew how to drive, but having a birth certificate that stated you were deceased in 1942 kind of raised a red flag. So thanks, to SHIELD and Tony Stark, they managed to fudge out a new birth certificate, thus getting him his driver's license.

Steve wanted to do something for Bethany. She had helped him in so many ways to get caught up. He was falling for her, and hard. They spent everyday together, getting closer and closer with the other. Steve walked down to Tony's lab. Bethany was spending the day with some of her co-workers, which gave him the perfect opportunity to plan his surprise for her. Steve walked in to see Tony working on some digital blue prints for his newest suit. Tony looked up and smiled as Steve approached him.

"Well! If it isn't the ray of sunshine that makes my daughter so happy" Steve looked at him a little freaked out.

"Uh Tony, please don't ever call me that again..." Tony laughed. Steve shook his head trying to forget that moment in his life.

"What's up, Rogers?"

"I need you help." Steve replied.

"Oh? What's the problem?"

"Well, I want to take your daughter out on a real date, but..."

"But, what? Go for it Cap!"

"I, uh... I don't know what guys do on dates, nowadays." Steve blushed. Tony's eyes bugged out of his head. He knew how guys were nowadays. Go on one or two days, jump in bed with one another, that lasts for a bit and then before they could even say I do, He would be Grandpa Tony. Tony dropped his face in his hands.

"OH! I'm not ready to be Grandpa Tony!" He shouted.

"Wait, what?!" Steve looked a bit freaked out. Tony walked past him, shaking his head in his hands. "Tony, what are you talking about?"

"You asked what guys do now on dates! I know what I've done on dates! And then I started thinking about you and my dau- Oh GOSH! My baby! DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO MY BABY!" Tony yelled.

"Do what?!"

"Please don't tell me I'm going to have to explain the birds and the bees with you!" All of a sudden everything clicked with Steve.

"Oh my g-... Stark, do you think I'm that shallow?!" Tony looked at him with innocent eyes. "You do, don't you!"

"OH c'mon Cap! I'm used to having to deal with guys these days. " Steve rolled his eyes. "I'm not used to dealing with a guy who could technically be my grandfather!"

"I cant believe I'm having this conversation with you!" Steve said rubbing his eyes, starting towards the lab door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" asked Tony.

"To find Pepper!"

* * *

Bethany walked into her apartment that afternoon to see a gorgeous bouquet of flowers on her end table. She smiled, walking over to look at them. She noticed the card sticking out of the top. Her eyes got just as wide as her smile as she read the card.

_'Beth,_

_Meet me tonight in the lobby at 7 o'clock. Pepper already picked out your outfit for tonight. Its laying on your bed._

_~Steve'_

She squealed with excitement! He was taking her out! She ran to her room to see a beautiful pale green, one sleeved dress. The skirt was a sort of jagged layer look. Next to it was a matching pair of green heels. She glanced at her bed side clock and realized she had just over an hour to get ready. Snatching up the dress she ran to the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

Steve glanced down at his watch. He was a couple minutes early, but was nervous. He had already spent almost every waking moment with her and yet, here about to go on their first real date, he felt like he was meeting her for the first time. But there he was, standing in the lobby of Stark Tower, wearing a pair of khakis, a dark green button down shirt, and a khaki sport coat. He was really falling for her. Dare he even say he loved her. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her off. The ding of the elevator made him snap his head up. There walking in front of him, to him, was Bethany in the outfit Pepper picked out for her. Now he knew why Pepper encouraged him to wear green. Her normal Burgundy hair was now replaced by long chocolate brown curls.

"Hey you!" She said smiling. She leaned up to give him a quick peck on the lips. He smiled back down at her. He reached up and touched her hair.

"Sure you're Bethany?" he asked.

"Yes!" She replied smiling. "I decided to go back to my natural color. You like it?"

"I love it." He extended his arm to her. "You ready?" She smiled back looping her arm through his. As they walked through the front doors of the building, there she was facing a gorgeous Black SUV. He walked up to the passenger side and opened the door for her.

"Wait! Your kidding right?" He laughed pulling out his wallet and showing her his license.

"Couldn't have my girl driving me everywhere now could I? I have to treat her sometimes!" He placed the wallet back in his pocket and made sure she was in the car before he shut the door. As he climbed in the driver seat, she stared at him in disbelief.

"A driver's license and a car? How?" He laughed as he pulled out into traffic.

"Well, I've had the license for about a week. As far as the car goes. That was all Pepper. I told her what I wanted and she went and got it for me. SHIELD knew that having no job, money was going to be an issue. So, I'm basically given an allowance from them." She smiled over at him, grabbing his spare hand.

"So what's on the agenda for tonight?"

* * *

Steve surprised her by taking her to an expensive restaurant. She was really surprised by the whole set up. As they sat waiting for their food, curiosity got the best of her.

"OK, so how did all of this come about?" She said waving her hand, gesturing at everything. "Did you talk to me dad?"

"I would really not like to relive that, darling" He said blushing.

"That bad, huh?"

"Trust me, you don't even want to know." He smiled, "After that disaster, I went and found Pepper and told her what I wanted to do. She set up everything from there." They sat and chatted while they ate. Once they were finished, Steve kept noticing Bethany's eyes darting over to the dance floor. Nerves were starting to get the best of him, until he stood up and grabbed her hand.

"C'mon"

"Steve! What are you-" She quickly followed him to the dance floor. He grabbed her around the waist with his free hand pulling her close to him. "Steve, I've never danced like this in public before." She whispered.

"Well, that makes two of us" he replied as they started to move to the music.

"Wait, I thought that's what a lot of people in the forties did on their dates. Why didn't you dance with someone back then?"

"Well, I wasn't as successful with the ladies as I have been with you." He smiled. He remembered what he and Peggy had talked about with dancing. About finding the right partner. He realized at that moment, Beth was his right partner. "And besides" he started letting out a nervous breath that he hadn't realized he was holding. "I had to find the right partner."

Beth looked up at him. Tears had sprung to her eyes. She leaned her head over on his chest. These past few weeks had finally led up to this moment. She looked up at him and whispered " I love you, Steve."

Steve looked down at her, shock on his face.

"Y-you do?" She nodded. He leaned down and caught her in a gentle, yet passionate kiss. "I love you too, Beth." She leaned her head back down on his chest. Nothing could ruin this night. She just never wanted it to end!

* * *

_A/N: And here is chapter 6! Steve is such a romantic guy! Please read and review! Hope you enjoyed!_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm so excited to say that in less than a week we have almost 1100 views! Thank you guys! Special Thanks to don't-even-ask1, ym4yum1, CrystalSun, rgauither and Katherine Michaela for either reviewing, following and or favoriting the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or anything having to do with Marvel... although I wish I did... I just own my OC.

* * *

Chapter 7

_The sun shone through the window, catching her right in the eyes. She blinked and stretched, easing her way out of the bed. Being seven months pregnant wasn't easy. She grabbed her robe and started toward the door, smiling as she could hear their laughing coming from down the hall. _

_'Daddy! Pancake's need faces!' giggled a little brown haired girl. She watched as the little girl and her brother sat at the breakfast island, laughing as their dad reached into the fridge to pull out a can of cool whip._

_'What was I thinking!' he reached over and squirted a face on each child's pancake. 'Now, don't tell Mommy. You know she doesn't like you guys having a lot of sweets.'_

_'Yeah, and you know that Mommy will make Daddy sit in time out if she catches him!' He turned around smiling at her._

_'Morning, Beth' Steve leaned over giving her a quick kiss. The kids giggled watching their parents kiss._

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Bethany sat up groggily in bed. She looked through the dark at her clock, seeing the display flashing 2:18 in the morning. Just as she started to lay back down, she heard the knocking coming again. She grabbed her short robe and headed towards the front door. When she found out who was knocking on her door at two o'clock in the morning she was going to kill them. She had to go into work to get her classroom set up in a few hours, and she needed what sleep she could get. Opening the door, there stood Steve, dressed, with a duffel bag in his hand.

"Steve?! What are you doing here?" She opened the door to let him in. He was really quiet which wasn't a good sign. He dropped his duffel bag on her couch and turned to her.

"Director Fury called." She was awake now. "They need me, your dad, and the others for some assignment."

"You have to go?" she asked, a few tears coming to her eyes. It had only been a couple of weeks since their date. Why now?! He nodded slowly, staring down at the floor. She walked up to him putting her hands on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. "Is it dangerous?"

"Probably. Fury wouldn't say anything over the phone. Apparently, its something Top secret." He hated this. Things were finally working out. He had a beautiful girlfriend that loved him, and the last thing he wanted to do was leave fer for some dangerous SHIELD assignment. He kissed the top of her head as she leaned over onto his chest. It broke his heart when he felt wet spots forming on his shirt. He caught her under the chin and made her look at him. "But, I'll be back. You can count on that, OK?" She nodded back at him. "I love you and I'm not going anywhere." She smiled through her tears, and then chuckled.

"You woke me up from a great dream to tell me this?" Intrigued he decided to ask her more.

"Was I in it?"

"Yeah, we both were." She blushed a bit before she continued. Steve gave her that 'what' look. "We were married. I was pregnant and we had a little boy and a little girl. They were fussing at you cause their pancakes needed cool whip faces." She laughed. "I know that was weird." He smiled back at her.

"Nah its not weird. Besides, you never know what may happen." Steve kissed her softly until his phone rang. It was Tony. The SHIELD Helicopter was on the roof of Stark Tower ready to leave. Steve sighed, not wanting to leave her. He grabbed his duffel bag, and started toward the door. She called his name and he turned around. She ran and jumped on him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, her feet dangling off the floor. She leaned up and kissed him hard.

"Come back to me"

"You can count on that Sweetheart" He said kissing her back. He sat her back down on the floor. "I love you, Beth." He started to walk out the door.

"I love you, too." And with that he was gone, the door was shut and she was left crying in the middle of her living room in the dark.

* * *

Three weeks had passed since the Avengers were called to the SHIELD headquarters. No one had heard anything from them. Bethany was worried about her dad and Steve. She had little time to worry though. School had started back and now she was responsible for 15 little ones again. She watched her kids clean up from their centers and settling down on the carpet for story time, trying to hide the sadness that had overwhelmed her heart the past couple of weeks. Her assistant knew that Steve was away and could see the way it was effecting her friend. The phone in the classroom rang, Bethany's assistant had been called to the office for something. She motioned that she was alright with her going and settled down on the carpet with her student's.

Ten minutes later, Bethany was in the middle of reading to her class, asking questions about the different letters and colors the kids saw on the pages. Her assistant walked back in with a smile on her face. Bethany stopped long enough to ask if everything was OK. All her assistant did was smile and nod 'yes'. Bethany went back to her students.

"OK guys, help me read this page"

_'Still more W, X, Y, Z..._

_The whole Alphabet up the-_

_OH NO!'_

Her students yelled "CHICKA CHICKA BOOM BOOM!" Bethany laughed at her kid's enthusiasm. They loved reading this story. She turned the page to show all the letters laying on top of one another under the coconut tree.

"Boys and Girls, what happened to all of our letters?" she asked, point at the page of the book.

"They fell down!" cried one little boy named Derek.

"Why do you think they fell down?" Bethany asked.

"There were too many!" Several of them cried.

"Great job! Kiss those little brains of yours! They are working hard this morning! You guys are so smart!" All of the kids kissed their hands and tapped their foreheads.

"Well, obviously, they have an excellent teacher." said a voice. All of the kids and Bethany looked over at the classroom door. The kid's were confused when they saw Ms. Stark stand up, crying.

"Steve?" She ran over to him, grabbing him around the neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist picking her up off the ground. The kid's started giggling when they saw Ms. Stark kissing this 'Steve' guy.

"EWW!" said a couple of the boys. Steve and Bethany broke apart. Obviously embarrassed. Her assistant looked over at the kids.

"Ok Guys, go line up on your fish, we are going to go outside a bit early today." said her assistant. Bethany mouthed a quick Thank you, as the kids and her assistant left the classroom. Once, everyone was outside, Steve finally spoke.

"I've missed you so much." He said resting his forehead on hers.

"I've missed you too!" she whispered back. He reached a hand up and brushed the tears off of her face. He looked into her eyes and whispered something she wasn't expecting.

"Marry me." She looked at him with shock written all over her face.

"Wait, what did you say?"

"I think I said, 'Marry me'' She looked at him like he had lost his marbles. She reached up an put a hand on his forehead.

"Steve, honey, are you OK?" He grinned at her taking her hand off of his head.

"Look, I know that we haven't known each other that long." He paused. "This isn't like me at all, doing this. But the night I left, that dream you told me about. That's all I could think about while I was gone. And I realized, that's what I want. I realize, now, that there was a reason I was frozen for 70 years. It was so I could find you.. I don't want to lose you. I want to experience everything you did in that dream and then more. I want to grow old with you. I want to see my kids running around in the backyard and being able to smile knowing that you are their mother. I know, this is fast. I just can't imagine you not in my lif-" He was caught off by her kissing him. The tears had come back to her eyes.

"Ask me again." He smiled at her. He dropped to one knee their in the doorway of her classroom, taking her by the hand.

"Bethany Stark, will you marry me?" She was smiling and crying at the same time. She wiped away the tears away with her free hand.

"Yes!" Steve jumped up grabbing her in a giant hug, spinning her around as he kissed her. Steve all of a sudden stopped. The color draining from his face. "Steve, what is it?" Bad mental images were entering his mind of the last time he asked Tony for dating advice.

"I've got to tell your, Dad"

* * *

_A/N: YAY! Loved writing this! I hope you enjoyed it! Oh, the book Bethany was reading to her class was Chicka Chicka Boom Boom, which I don't have the rights to. Please read and review!_


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I know that I just updated the story earlier today. But what can I say, I am itching to find out what is going to happen just like you guys do! Every time I sit to write I have no idea where, I'm going and it just makes me excited to know that others enjoy what they are reading! Special thanks to ym4yum1, CrystalSun, HarrySirus Fan, and don't-even-ask1 for either reviewing, favoriting, and or following the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or anything having to do with Marvel... although I wish I did... I just own my OC.

* * *

Chapter 8

"Don't make me do this!" begged Steve. Bethany laughed at him. Steve filled her in on all of the chaos that happened when he tried to ask her father for dating advice. Now, he was asking permission to marry his daughter.

"Oh Come on, Baby! It's not going to be that bad!" She said as they walked down the hall to her dad's workshop. Steve groaned as she put in the key code to gain access. Tony was working on something, that Steve knew of, but what he wasn't sure of. All of this advance technology was a bit much to handle. Tony looked up as they walked in.

"Well, if it isn't the love birds! What's up guys?" asked Tony.

"OH nothing much daddy" replied Bethany. "Hey listen, Steve needs to ask you a question. Gotta go! Love you! Bye!" She said quickly as she ran out of the shop. Steve stared at her in disbelief. She set him up! She was going to get it later. Steve looked back to see Tony staring at him.

"So, what's up Doc?" asked Tony.

"Wait, what?"

"Bugs Bunny reference?... No? … any way... what's on your mind Rogers?" asked Tony. Steve started pacing through the workshop.

"So... what are you working on?"

"Your stalling, Cap."

"Stalling?" asked Steve nervously. "I'm not stalling. Stalling is what kid's do when they've done something wrong and they know they are going to get in trouble. I'm not a kid. I haven't done anything wrong. I'm not stalling. Why would you think tha-"

"Because your stalling." Tony replied smirking. The color drained from his face. His worst nite mare was coming true! "I'm not Grandpa Tony, am I?"

"Are we really going down that road again?" Steve asked pinching the bridge of his nose. Tony let out a huge breath, with a hand covering the glowing Arc Reactor plate. He started laughing, shaking a screwdriver at him.

"OH your good, Rogers! Real Good! You almost had me there for a second!" Tony continued to laugh. "So really what's going on?" Steve finally let out a breath and decided to go for it.

"I want to marry, Bethany" replied Steve. Tony really started laughing, to the point of being doubled over. He stood up wiping tears from his eyes.

"You see! I told you, you were good! You need to be a comedian!"

"I'm dead serious, Tony." Steve answered calmly. Tony stopped laughing and looked at him with the same intensity that Steve was showing him. Tony walked over to a chair, sitting down. Steve was unsure how to take Tony's reaction.

"You want to Marry my daughter? My baby girl?" Tony asked. "You guys just started dating! You couldn't possibly be ready to get married!" Now, Tony was mad. This guy had the nerves to come to him after only weeks of dating his daughter only to announce he wanted to marry her!

"Tony-"

"Don't Tony me!" he yelled. "Why should I let you marry her! You come in with your 1940's haircut and charm, sweep her off her feet, and make everything seem like a Cinderella Fairytale!"

"Because I love her!" Steve yelled back. "I thought about her everyday while we were gone! There wasn't a moment that went by that she wasn't on my mind! She has helped me more than anyone these last couple of months! I'm not trying to giver her a false hope of how life is going be like. I love her, Tony! And I will do what ever it takes to be with her and keep her safe!" Steve stepped back breathing hard. He didn't want this to turn into a shouting match, but it was too late for that.

"Steve-"

"Tony, just listen to me. I know that I have nothing to offer her. I know that having her married to me means that she may have a target attached to her back now." Steve stepped towards Tony. "But,... back before I was frozen, the team they had working with me, your father being on that same team, there was someone on it who I thought I loved. Her name was Peggy. I thought that I was falling for her. But fate had different plans for both of us. Fast Forward 70 years, and now here I am talking to my friend, telling him that I love his daughter with all of my being and that I know now why I was frozen. So, I could find her." Tony looked directly into Steve's eyes. He could tell he was being honest, about everything.

"You really do love her, don't you Cap?" Tony asked. Steve nodded. Tony sighed letting go of the breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Ok, let's get one thing straight. You are to never, and I mean EVER, call me dad, pop, or anything else that would refer to me being your father in law!"

"You mean.."

"You have my permission, Cap." Tony stuck out his hand waiting to shake Steve's hand. "Congrats, Solider" Steve smiled, shaking Tony's hand. "So, you got her a ring yet?" Steve blushed a bit before replying no. Tony smirked and gestured for Steve to follow him. "I got something that just might be your style."

* * *

Steve walked into Bethany's apartment, seeing her looking at her laptop. He decided he was going to mess with her a bit, especially making him go through that alone. He slammed the door shut causing her to turn quickly. She smiled at him, until she noticed the dead serious look on his face.

"How did it go?" she asked sheepishly.

"OH! You want to know how it went! Why don't you tell me! After, all you told me that we were in this together, OH let's tell him together, I've got your back,honey. Am I right?" Steve asked walking past her.

"Well..." she replied. "I um... I got nervous?"

"You were nervous?" asked Steve. "I was the one stuck with your dad, while you were in here looking at that Face book thing, which I still don't get cause it's not even a book." She eased off the couch and walked up behind him. He was getting something to drink out of the fridge, turned around and there she was.

"I'm so sorry." She replied, hugging him. "Well what did he say? Did he give you his OK?"

"Oh, he gave me something alright!" He replied. She stepped back, not really looking forward to what he was about to say,

"What did he give you?"

"This" He said as he pulled out a diamond ring. Her eyes got wide. "It was your Grandmother's. He told me he somehow ended up with it and figured it would be more of my style of ring to give to you." He said as he placed it on her finger. It was a simple gold band with three diamonds side by side. It was on the old fashioned side of things, but she did tell him that sometimes we all need a bit of old fashioned. She smiled, looking up at him.

"So, daddy is OK with this?"

"Yeah, but please do me one favor." he replied. She nodded, waiting for him to go on. "If, and when, we decide to have kids, please don't make me be the one to tell him!" They both laughed while kissing each other, knowing that Tony would flip if he ever heard that.

* * *

_A/N: THE WEDDING IS ON! But there is more to come before that happens! Thanks for reading! Please remember to read and review!_


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm sorry that I did not update yesterday! I wasn't feeling too well and could not get my thoughts together to write. Thanks to everyone who viewed the story. Special thanks to fantasyblast, shopiescastle, 19rebecca98, don't-even-ask1, CrystalSun, heartfasion15, lozzabozzaera for either reviewing, favoriting, and or following the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or anything having to do with Marvel... although I wish I did... I just own my OC.

* * *

Chapter 9

The weeks went by and the wedding plans were under way. Steve just agreed to whatever Bethany wanted. He was unsure on the whole wedding thing this day and age, but more importantly he just wanted to see her happy. Most of his days, while Bethany was at school, Steve spent the days in the gym. She usually got home around 3:30, which is usually when he came out of the gym. Today, however, she was late. It usually wasn't like her. After standing outside her apartment for a good 20 minutes, he started worrying. He pulled his cell phone out and started to call her, until he heard the ding from the elevator and saw her walking out. She smiled at him, as she walked towards him. He smiled back at her until he saw the wiggling mass she had tucked to her chest.

"Sweetheart?" he asked suspiciously. "What is that?" Her smile increased as she pulled a tiny puppy away from her.

"This is our new baby!" she exclaimed. Steve's eyes bugged out of his head. She placed the squirmy being in his hands as she tried to unlock the door. Steve looked down at the brown, white, and black puppy that was currently trying to lick his face off. Steve followed Bethany in her, soon to be their apartment.

"Our what?" he asked as she took the puppy from him.

"Our baby!" She started kissing the puppy's face. "Oh yes, you are! You are just the cutest thing ever! Momma loves her baby boy" she said in baby talk to the puppy. Steve looked at her like she had grown a second head.

"Well where did it come from? And why didn't you tell me?" he asked staring at her as she loved on the puppy. She put the puppy down on the floor so he could run around. She looked up at Steve smiling.

"Well, I wasn't planning on getting a puppy when I left this morning." she said as she took her shoes off. "But, one of my student's parents came to me this morning and said that their Beagle had puppies and they were trying to give them away and that they only had one left. They asked me if I wanted it, and I said yes!" Steve sighed looking at her.

"Baby, whose going to take care of him while you are at work?"

"Um... You?" she asked hugging him as she batted her eyes at him. Steve pulled away looking at her. "Oh c'mon, you wouldn't have to stay here all day! Just pop in a couple times during the day to take him to the bathroom and then when I get home, I'll take care of him!... Don't tell me you don't like dogs."

"No, I like dogs. Just a bit shocked to find out we have one now." He laughed. "Alright, I guess I can look in on him during the day. So, what are we going to call him?"

"I already named him!" She said excitedly.

"I'm almost afraid to ask." replied Steve.

"SPANGLES!"

"What?!" Steve asked staring at the little puppy that was currently chewing on the rug. "Spangles? Are you kidding me? What on earth possessed you to name our Dog, Spangles?!"

"Hey, I think it's cute!" she said playfully hitting him on the arm. "Besides, isn't his daddy Captain America? Don't you think our baby should have a Patriotic name?" She wrapped her arms around his chest, as she started at Spangles. Steve started laughing. It was cute.

"So just because I'm Captain America, that means that your dog and any kids we may have need to have patriotic names?"

"No not our kids-"

"I can see it now! We'll have a little girl named Liberty and a son named Uncle Sam." He laughed. She hit him on the chest. He looked down at her. "What?"

"Your not funny."

"I'm hilarious and you know it." Spangles walked up to Steve, whimpering for him to pick him up. "What do you say, Spangles? Want to go meet Grandpa Tony?" Bethany laughed as Steve carried the puppy out of the apartment and down towards her dad's workshop.

* * *

Thanksgiving was over now, and Spangles was growing like a weed. Steve had really freaked out Tony, whenever he announced he was a grandpa. Tony was ready to kill Steve on the spot, that was until he saw Spangles, wiggling out of Steve's hold.

It was a crisp, Fall day as Steve walked down the hall to Bethany's apartment. It was nearing 4 o'clock and he was running a bit late getting to her. As he neared her apartment, he could hear Spangles, whimpering loudly, which was unusual because that probably meant he was still in his crate. Steve entered his pass code for the door and walked in to find the apartment empty. Spangles started barking as he realized Steve was there to let him out.

"Beth?" called Steve. He walked over, letting the dog out and then proceeded to search the apartment for his girlfriend. She was no where to be found. '_She better not be bringing home another dog!' _Steve thought. He usually knew if she had somewhere to go after work, because she usually told him. However, she told him she was going to come straight home cause she hadn't been feeling good the past couple of days with a cold. He pulled his phone out and proceeded to call her. No answer. _'Maybe she went to see her Dad' _ he thought. He grabbed Spangles, putting him in the kitchen with the baby gate and started towards Tony's workshop. Once he arrived, his heart sunk when he realized she wasn't there.

"Hey Cap! How's it going?" greeted Tony. He looked at Steve and could tell something was bothering him. "Hey. You OK?"

"You haven't seen Beth have you?" asked Steve.

"I saw her this morning when she was leaving for work."

"I meant this afternoon." Steve asked pulling his cell phone out trying her number again. Still no answer.

"What? She's not home yet?" Tony asked, concern filling his voice.

"No and she's not answering her phone." Now Tony was really worried. If he knew his daughter, her phone was always charged and usually attached to her ear. He walked over to a clear display and began typing away. "JARVIS, bring up security footage of our floor of the parking garage." The display showed several of Tony's cars, Pepper and Steve's vehicles, but no Bethany. Steve was still trying to get her on the phone. However, this time he called it went straight to voice mail. He was still learning about phones, but knew that couldn't be a good sign. Tony looked over at Steve. "Anything?"

"Nothing, Straight to Voice mail." Said Steve.

"JARVIS, can you locate Bethany using the GPS in her phone." asked Tony.

"_I'm sorry sir. But I am no longer able to access that information. It seems as though the power to her cellular device has been deactivated."_

"JARVIS, can you tell where the last place she was before the power to he phone died?" asked Steve. He felt sick. Physically sick. He wiped down his face trying to hide the panic.

"_According to the last transmission, her cellular device was located at the pharmacy near her place of employment." _Steve ran out of the lab, heading towards the elevator. Seeing that it was taking too long, he ran down the stairs and then through the parking garage. After jumping into his SUV, he quickly sped off towards the pharmacy.

* * *

Steve pulled into the parking lot to find her car sitting outside. He jumped out heading over, hoping to see her inside the car. Nothing. He ran into the store searching every aisle for her. A couple of people were alarmed to see a man racing around the store calling out for someone who obviously wasn't there. He walked out, looking in every direction. Then something caught is eye. There about 50 feet from her car, was her phone. He walked over to it, noticing that it was smashed and the battery was about 2 feet away from the phone. Now he was worried. Now he realized, she wasn't just missing, she had been taken. His phone rang.

"She's not here!" replied a frantic Steve. "I found her car, her phone. It's smashed an-"

"Steve, you need to get back here, NOW!" said Tony cutting him off. The line went dead. Steve grabbed the phone, putting it and the battery in his coat pocket. He got back in his car, racing back to Stark Tower.

* * *

_A/N: Ahh! Ok so I again apologize for not updating yesterday. Sorry to leave you with a cliff hanger! Please read and review!_


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I apologize for the late chapter today! Hopefully you will enjoy it! We now have almost 2100 views! YAY! Special thanks to sbar, candyfloss123, Reads Too Much, CrystalSun, charinjon, Firefighter Capsicle, Vivianna Fox, fantasyblast, and ym4yum1 for either reviewing, favoriting, or following the story! Y'all are the greatest!

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or anything having to do with Marvel... although I wish I did... I just own my OC.

* * *

Chapter 10

"Listen, _Jolene_, I don't care what security clearance you have! You get me on the phone with Director Fury, now and tell him its Tony Stark!" Steve rushed back into the workshop to hear Tony yelling at some poor secretary of SHIELD. Tony turned to see Steve, knowing that he was just as worried about Bethany as he was. "OH GREAT! I'm on hold." Tony said towards Steve.

"Why are you trying to get in contact with Fury?" asked Steve. He placed the smashed cell phone on the workbench closest to Tony. Tony's heart caught in his throat, knowing what he knew.

"Check out the left video screen." said Tony quietly. Steve walked over seeing that Tony had recently been reading an email, at least that's what he thought they were called. Seeing the words "Click Now" over a link caught his eyes. Maneuvering the mouse the best he knew how, Steve clicked the link. A video screen appeared showing a very disturbed looking man. His hair was messy and unkempt. He wore thick glasses and was constantly wringing his hands or messing with his glasses.

"Is this thing on?... OK Good...Hello Mr. Stark." His voice was shaky and unsure. "My name is Randall. Randall O'Hara. I'm a huge fan of yours as well as the other Avengers. Well used to be any way. I know everything about all of you. As you can see," he turned the camera to show the room he was in. "I've collected every kind of memorabilia I could of you guys. But it's all pointless now." The camera was now facing back towards him. His countenance had changed. Now, he looked angry and confused. "You see I was in New York the day of the attack. I watched you save people. But not her! Not Anna! I saw the woman on the TV praising Captain America for saving her life. Why didn't he save Anna! Why didn't any of you save her! Do you think you can just pick and choose who to save and who not to!" His fist slammed on the desk. He cleared his throat trying to regain his composure. "Remember when I said I knew everything about all of you. Yeah that's kind of important know. I know about your Daughter. I know all about Bethany! Bethany Eloisa Stark, OH WAIT! I forgot, soon to be Rogers! You see it's your turn now, again, to decide whether someone lives or dies. Anna was the love of my life and you took her away from me! Now it's time to take Bethany away from you. I really hope you can find her in time." he laughed reaching up to cut the camera off. Steve sat in shock.

Another link popped up. He was almost scared to click it, but curiosity got the best of him. He could hear Tony arguing with who he believed was finally Director Fury. Blocking them out he clicked the link. A video stream came up showing a dimly lit room. His heart went into his stomach when he saw her, Bethany, handcuffed to the wall.

* * *

Bethany woke up with a horrible headache. The last thing she remembered was walking back to her car and then. Her eyes got wide. She looked around her in the dark room. She felt something holding her to the wall. She reached up realizing it was a handcuff, holding her left arm hostage She tried pulling away, to no avail. She, then, tried standing only to feel the room she was in literally swaying, as if it was up in the air. She started screaming for help. After 30 minutes, her voice was becoming hoarse. All that she could hear was a beeping noise that seemed to be coming from above her. Tears streamed down her face. She just wanted to go home. Back to her dad. Back to Steve.

* * *

After not being able to get through to Director Fury, Tony decided to take matters into his own hands. After running a data base search for this Randall guy and being able to identify that his web-cam IP address was coming from, he and Steve finally had a location. They raced across the city to a small house on the water. They were near the shipping yard. Cranes and shipping containers were everywhere. They walked up to the house. Steve looked and Tony, Tony looking at Steve. This guy was the only way they were going to get Bethany. Steve knocked on the door, no answer. He was not in a gaming mood. He took a step backward, then shoulder checking the door. The door jam splintered, allowing the two heroes access to the house. The sight inside was shocking to say the least. There were pictures every where, of someone that they presumed to be this Anna woman. They heard mumbling coming from the back room. Peeking in they could see Randall sitting on his bed rocking back and forth brushing the hair of a red headed doll. The doll had a creepy resemblance to Anna. He was mumbling something incoherent to the doll. Tony burst into the room. Randall turned around smiling, still rocking back and forth, until Tony grabbed him by the shirt collar, jerking him off the bed.

"Where is she!" he yelled. Randall would never make eye contact with him or Steve. His eyes darted all over the room. Finally, his incoherent words increased in volume.

"Too late. Too late. Too late." Tony again asked him where she was, pulling a fist back to punch him in the face. Steve grabbed him pulling him back away from Randall. "Too late...Too...Late!"

A loud explosion came from outside. Steve ran outside, leaving Tony behind with Randall. Not too far away, a crane arm was bent in an unnatural fashion. Below that was a broken dock and a shipping container, leaning up against the dock, almost submerged under water. He ran as fast as he could towards the dock. The container continued to creep lower and lower in the water. He could hear the boards of the dock creaking and splintering under the weight of the container that was steadily filling with water. A large hole had been blown away allowing him to look in. Although it was late evening, the dim dock lights gave his enough light to make his heart stop. There she was, under the water, and not moving. He jumped in the container, diving under the water, swimming over to her. He saw that she was still handcuffed to the wall. Reaching up and giving it one good yank, she came loose. He grabbed her, swimming to the hole that was under the water itself now. He surfaced, grabbing on to the dock, hoisting her up on the dock. He crawled over to her and lowered his ear to her mouth listening for any sign of breathing. Nothing. He remembered the little CPR that she had taught him and quickly began pumping her chest.

"C'mon Baby!" he said between compressions. "C'mon, don't do this to me!" He leaned down breathing into her mouth, hoping it was going to cause her to miraculously wake up. Still nothing. He started back on the chest compressions, tears now forming in his eyes. "C'mon Baby, wake up!" He leaned over once more, breathing into her mouth. He let out a sob when she still didn't respond. By this time, Tony had made it over to the docks. Blood was on his knuckles from where he had finally punched that Randall guy until he lost consciousness. He stood back in horror being struck motionless as he watched his friend trying to save his only daughter.

Steve sat up kissing her on the forehead, realizing he couldn't stop. She was the reason he was here. She was the reason he woke up. He couldn't lose her. He started with the chest compressions a third time, begging her with every compression to wake up. Finally, a cough came from her mouth. Her eyes shot open as she began to cough out water. Steve helped her roll over on her side, smiling because he knew she was OK.

"Steve?" she asked finally looking up at him. She reached up and placed a hand on his face. He reached down grabbing her in a hug, crying now that it was all over. She held on to him, kissing his cheek. He finally pulled back so he could look into those green eyes that he had fallen in love with. He kissed her on the lips, not hard, considering she was still trying to catch her breath. "I love you." She finally responded to him.

"I love you too!" HE kissed her again. This time with a bit more force. Tony stood back, smiling as he watched them. He was grateful and tremendously relieved that his daughter was safe. He knew now that he had definitely made the right choice about Bethany and Steve.

* * *

_A/N: OK, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I have though about this all day on how I was going to write it. I'm more of a romantic writer and not a suspenseful writer. I hope it turned out OK! Please read and review!_


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Over 2500 views = Awesomeness! Thanks to everyone who continues to read this story and keep this author's hope alive! Special thanks to Kimi in the Tardis, ym4yum1, ImGrac3fulbutFi3rc3, CrystalSun, candyfloss123, Tigerlover25, and don't-even-ask1 for either reviewing, favoriting, or following the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or anything having to do with Marvel... although I wish I did... I just own my OC.

* * *

Chapter 11

The week after the whole Randall incident, Bethany was finally starting to feel normal. The first few days were very rough. Steve ended up, practically, moving in her apartment. After one night where she called him at 1 o'clock in the morning, crying and begging for him to come stay with her, he pretty much was with her all the time now. He dropped her off and picked her up from work the first two weeks. Now just a few days before Christmas, she was finally feeling like her self again. She decided that she was no longer going the be the whipped puppy that she had been, and enjoy her Holiday!

* * *

Steve came back to their apartment from working out in the gym. He smiled to him self, thinking about it being 'their' apartment. He was a man of honor though. He dared not to try anything out of the line with her. She had made her intentions known when they first got engaged that she wanted to wait until they were married until they took that final 'plunge' in their relationship. He could here music coming from the door of their apartment and opened the door to see her dancing around the apartment, going from the kitchen back to the living room. He could smell cookies baking in the oven, watching her dancing, and seeing Spangles attacking the roll of wrapping paper that was down by the couch. It was almost too much going on. He walked over to the stereo and cut the music down, laughing as he did so.

"BABE!" Bethany squealed she said as she turned around. She ran and jumped in his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. She kissed him. "What are you doing home so soon?"

"It's Christmas. Wanted to spend time with my girl!" he replied kissing him back. They continued to kiss until a playful growl and tug on Steve's pants leg cause them to pull apart. Steve and Bethany looked down to see Spangles tugging on Steve's pants leg, behind him the completely destroyed roll of wrapping paper. Steve let Bethany down, reaching down to pick up the puppy. "What are you doing? Huh, Big Guy?" Spangles leaned his head up, licking his face. Bethany laughed as she began to pick up the demolished wrapping paper.

"And now you know, why I haven't put any presents under the Christmas tree yet." replied Bethany. "Oh Baby! You did remember that my Dad's annual Christmas party is tonight, right?" she asked turning to him.

"How could I forget? You've reminded me everyday!" He smirked at her. She threw the wad of wrapping paper at him. "Hey!"

"Hey is right! Jerk!" she said laughing at him. He put Spangles down on the floor and started towards her. She squealed and ran as he jumped over the back of the couch, chasing her through the apartment. He finally cornered her, picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder. He walked over to the door that led to their snow covered balcony. "DON'T YOU DARE!" But it was too late, out she went in a pair of sleep shorts and a long sleeved shirt onto the balcony. He shut the door and locked it. "STEVE! C'mon its freezing out here!"

"Nope not until you say your sorry!" he said laughing.

"FOR WHAT?!" she hollered. It had started snowing again. Oh, he was loving this!

"For hitting me with the wrapping paper!"

"Are you serious?! You've had much worse happen to you and you are going to complain about a bit of wrapping paper!"

"Well, you hurt my feelings..." he replied in a mock-hurt voice.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry you big baby!" He reached down and opened the door. She ran in, brushing the snow off of her. "You know, some of us are not used to being stuck in the snow and freezing weather, like some people." As soon as she said it, she wished she could take it back. The pained look on his face said it all. He didn't say anything, just turned and went down the hall. Before she could get to him, she heard the bedroom door slam shut. She knew she needed to talk to him, but decided to give him a few minutes. After taking her cookies out of the over, she started the walk of shame down the hall to the bedroom that they shared. She knocked but got no response. She slowly opened the door, tip toeing her way in.

"Steve?" There he was with his back to the door. She crawled on the bed, coming up behind him, wrapping her arms around him. She could feel him tense under her touch. This was bad. "Steve, honey, I'm so sorry." Nothing. "Steve, please. I never meant to hurt you! Just say something, please!"

"Why did you say it?" he asked quietly.

"I wasn't thinking." she replied. Tears were starting to fall on his back. "Steve, honey, you have to believe me."

"I do."

"You do?" she asked back. He nodded his head. "Then what's wrong?"

"When you said that, it made me remember that I'm not from this time. I've been so wrapped up with things here in this time, I feel like I'm forgetting everything in my past." He turned on the bed so he could face her. She crawled in his lap, lacing her fingers around his neck. "I mean, don't get me wrong, You are the absolute best thing that has ever happened to me. But with the way the world works now, I feel like I'm losing everything I've ever known about 1942 or anything before that. Everyone I knew back then is either dead or so old that if I did see them, they wouldn't believe me or wouldn't remember me. If it wasn't for you and your dad, I wouldn't have anybody."

"Steve, why didn't you say something sooner?" she asked.

"I didn't want to worry you with my problems. I needed to be there for you. I felt like I needed to be strong for you after what happened." his breath caught in his throat. "Baby, I thought I had lost you. I felt like my heart was literally being ripped out of my chest. And then you came back to me. And that's when I realized, I literally can't live without you." She leaned over and kissed him.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere." she said smiling softly at him. "No matter what, we will always be together." He smiled back at her. "Just me, you, Spangles, and the six kids we'll have in the future." Steve's eyes bugged out a little.

"Six?!"

"Kidding!" she said laughing. "I can't wait though. In five months, on May 17th, I will be Mrs. Steve Rogers." He kissed her.

"I like the sound of that!" Their kissing got more heated. Steve pulled away. "We should stop."

"Yeah..." she said glancing over at the clock. "OH CRAP!" She jumped off his lap and headed towards the bathroom. "Dad's Christmas party starts in a hour!" Steve jumped up and ran to the guest bath to get ready.

* * *

The party went well and Christmas came and went. It was everything that they had ever hoped it would be. Tony and Pepper announced that they had recently gotten married on their last business trip without anyone's knowing. Bethany could only smile and shake her head. Leave it to her dad to make sure he was married again before he walked his daughter down the aisle. She was glad to have Pepper as her step mom. She always treated Bethany like the daughter she had never had. Steve had a few missions here and there which always made Bethany nervous. But before they knew it May 17th was here.

* * *

_A/N: A bit of a shorter chapter, but I wanted to bridge the gap to the wedding. It's finally here though! Should hopefully have it up tomorrow. I want it to be perfect! Please let me know what you think! Please read and review! _


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: It's here! The moment you were waiting for! I will say this... there will be a few more chapters after this one. Then it will be a story with a series of one shots as a sort of sequel. So if you haven't already and would like to be alerted when that new story comes around, just follow me! :) Also, I am so excited to announce that we are at 3,000 views! Special thanks to Isisx7x, musicismyhero, don't-even-ask1, JackSparrowswench92, callieandjack, CrystalSun, and Jademoonfire for either reviewing, favoriting, or following the story! OH! One more thing! At the A/N at the bottom, there will be some info regarding certain things I used in this chapters which includes the link to a picture I found! ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, cause if I did I would be debt free! Just my OC!

* * *

Chapter 12

Bethany's clock went off at 6:30 in the morning. It didn't matter though, because she was already awake. She grinned at herself, staring at the ceiling. Today was the big day! At 6:00 this evening she would no longer be Bethany Eloisa Stark, but instead Bethany Eloisa Stark-Rogers! She jumped out of bed and headed into the kitchen to feed Spangles. Just as she entered, she was given the surprise of her life.

"SURPRISE!" Bethany jumped back. There standing in front of her was Pepper, her maid of honor, Roxi, and bridesmaid, Kendall.

"What are you guys doing here so early?" asked Bethany.

"Girl! What are you talking about! Haven't you heard! You're getting married today!" exclaimed Roxi. Bethany, Pepper, and Kendall just laughed.

"Oh really? Gee, I thought it was next week!" replied Bethany. She looked to see that they had brought breakfast for her. "You guys did all of this for me?" The other three just smiled. Pepper stepped towards her taking her in a hug.

"You deserve this, Honey!" she answered. She pulled back looking at Bethany. "Now go eat and get your shower cause we have a lot, and I mean A LOT to do!"

"Yeah and make it snappy!" replied Roxi. "Cause I need to be ready too! Y'all ain't got to walk down the aisle with that hot piece of man meat they call Clint Barton, like I do." Everyone busted out laughing. This was truly going to be a day to remember.

* * *

Steve sat in the edge of his bed in a daze. A good daze, but a daze none the less. There in his hand was the ring he was going to give to Bethany today. A knock on the door, along with the loud voices of his friends brought him back to his reality.

"HEY! YOU AWAKE IN THERE!" replied his best man, Clint Barton. Steve walked over to his bedroom door. He opened the door smiling when he saw not only Clint, but Tony, Bruce and Thor... wait THOR?!

"Thor? How did you?"

"Remember, Son of Rogers, Heimdal, Asgard's gatekeeper, keeps me well informed of the happenings here on Midgard. This is a most joyous occasion that I refused to miss." replied Thor, clapping him on the back.

"Thank you, Thor." Steve smiled at his friend. Tony cleared his throat.

"UM, guys if you all want to go get ready to go grab some breakfast that will be great. I need to talk to Steve for a minute." Bruce, Clint and Thor headed towards Steve's living room. Steve and Tony walked back into Steve's room, closing the door behind them.

"Is everything OK?" asked a concerned Steve. Tony smiled back at him.

"Perfect. Everything is perfect." Tony replied. "Listen, I wanted to let you know that even though I gave you a hard time when you asked Bethany out on a date, and then giving you an ever harder time when you asked me for permission to marry her, I want you to know that I made the right choice."

"I'm not sure I completely follow." replied a confused Steve.

"Whenever, I told you that you could marry my daughter, I still had a great deal of doubt. I think I said yes because I didn't want to disappoint Bethany. But Steve, when I saw you give everything you had to save my daughter's life, I knew then and there that I had made the right choice and the doubt left me." Tony stuck his hand out to Steve. "I'm proud to be able to call you my son-in-law." Steve smiled back at him and shook his hand, not before he was pulled into a man hug _'Is that what Clint called it?'_. Steve got a wicked idea in his head.

"Thanks, Dad!" Tony let go of him and glared at him.

"I'm still Tony to you, Capsicle." Steve laughed. Tony laughed back realizing it was all a joke. "Alright, Rogers, go get ready. The guys and I are taking you to one last breakfast as a single man!

* * *

The day flew by and before anyone knew it, it was already nearing 5 o'clock. One more hour to go. Bethany was in a small classroom in the church they were using finishing getting ready. Pepper stood behind her helping her button the last few buttons on her dress. When she announced that she was done, Bethany turned around to face Pepper and her two friends. Everyone's eyes immediately watered.

"Don't Cry!" ordered Pepper. " You'll ruin your make up!" She pulled a Kleenex out dabbing at Bethany's eyes. Bethany smiled at her.

"Thanks, Pep."

"Ok now for Traditions!" cried Kendall. " She pulled a bag and started rummaging through it. "First, the something old!" Kendall pulled out, to Bethany's shock, Steve's dog tags.

"Oh my gosh! How did you get these?!" she asked. Roxi pinned them to the underneath side of Bethany's bouquet.

"Simple, I asked him!" replied Kendall. Everyone laughed. "Now the something new!" Kendall pulled out a pair of dangling pearl earrings. Bethany squealed in excitement. "Pepper, I think you had the borrowed." exclaimed Kendall. Bethany felt Pepper place a stand of pearls around her neck.

"I expect these back!" laughed Pepper. "Your dad would kill me if I lost them and don't even think about crying!" she said, dabbing Bethany's eyes again. "And lastly Roxi has the blue."

"Ok, so maybe not completely blue. But c'mon your marrying Captain America!" She pulled out a red, white and blue garter. Bethany laughed as they helped her put it on.

"Wait!" exclaimed Bethany. "How did you guys find out a bout Steve being-"

"Honey! We've seen Captain America on TV. Doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that him and Steve are identical!" Everyone laughed.

"Thanks you guys!" Replied Bethany, hugging her friends. "Do you think you can give me a minute, I need to ask Pepper something." Her friends nodded, walking out of the room. Bethany turned and face Pepper. Tears coming to her eyes.

"Whats wrong sweetheart?" asked Pepper, catching her by the hand.

"I know that I don't really talk about my mom a lot. Being a little girl and having your mom pass away is a hard thing to deal with. But you have always been there for me whenever I needed a mom. You have helped me so much in becoming the person I am today. Everything involving this wedding would have never been successful if it hadn't been for you. That's why I wanted to ask you," Bethany took a deep breath trying to keep from crying. Pepper was already on the verge of tears. "Would you stand in, as my mom?" Pepper grabbed her in a hug.

"Of course, I will sweetheart!" she cried. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too!" Pepper pulled away, grabbing the Kleenex and dabbing Bethany's eyes, and then her own.

"I have something to tell you anyway." exclaimed Pepper. Bethany looked at her with anticipation. "I'm going to have a baby!"

"Are you serious?!" smiled Bethany. "I'm going to be a big sister!" She hugged Pepper again. They pulled a part when a knock was heard at the door. "Who is it?" asked Bethany.

"It's Dad." Bethany smiled.

"Come on in, Daddy!" Tony opened the door and stood there in awe. His breath caught in his throat. Standing in front of him was no longer the seven year old crying over a skinned knee, or the twelve year old with braces, or the 16 year old begging him for a car. There in front of him stood his daughter, who had somehow transformed into this beautiful young woman. Bethany smiled at her dad. "Do you like the dress, Daddy?" she asked.

"Baby, you look stunning!" He walked over giving her a hug. Pepper quietly excused herself out of the room, giving the father/daughter duo a few minutes before the wedding started. They pulled apart staring at each other. "Where did my little girl go?"

"I'm still here, dad!" she laughed. "Besides, from what Pepper told me, you may have another little girl to spoil." Tony smiled.

"She told you, huh?" Bethany nodded. Tony caught her hands. "I'm proud of you, baby. And I'm so happy knowing that you are so happy."

"Daddy, stop or you are going to make us both cry!" she joked. She began wiping her eyes, giggling as Tony did the same. "See?"

"What? It's allergies!" Bethany laughed.

"How's Steve?" she asked.

"Nervous." he replied. "Baby, I want you to know that if he ever tries anything with you-"

"We know, we know! You'll rip him apart limb by limb!" she laughed. A knock on the door, and Pepper peeking through let them know that it was time.

"You ready?" asked Tony, offering his arm to his daughter. She smiled, looping her arm through his.

"Yeah, Daddy. I am."

* * *

Steve paced the little room they were in. Clint and Bruce could only help but snicker at how nervous there friend was. He was sitting, then standing, looking out the window, checking his watch, back to sitting, then pacing. It was a never ending cycle. A quiet knock on the door almost made him jump out of his skin.

"Chill, Cap!" laughed Clint. All Clint was thinking was _'Better him, than me!' _Clint answered it only to be informed that they were ready. "You ready there, Cap?" Steve turned to face his friends. He could have sworn that his asthma was trying to come back. Bruce stood up next to his friend.

"Steve, you'll be fine." said Bruce, trying to reassure his friend.

"I know," replied Steve, "It;s just... what if she changes her mind.?" he asked nervously. Bruce smiled.

"She's not. Trust us." replied Bruce. He placed a hand on his back and gently pushed him towards the direction of the door. "Now, lets get a move on." Steve let out a huge breath, straightened the coat of his tux and walked out to the church sanctuary with Clint and Bruce in tow.

As he found where he was supposed to stand, he was relieved that they had chosen a smaller sized wedding. Knowing Tony Stark, this could have been easily a wedding of 500. He could see the rest of his friends sitting out in the crowd, them smiling back at him. The instrumental music that Bethany had picked for her friends to walk in with started playing. He watched as Kendall, Kendall's little boy and girl, and Roxi walked in the church. The doors of the church closed. His heart began racing. Everyone in the church stood as another instrumental song began playing. He remembered Bethany saying it was some saxophone player named Kenny G, at least that who he thought it was. The doors in the back of the church opened and his heart was about to beat out of his chest.

Bethany entered the church, holding on to her father, smiling. Steve couldn't believe how beautiful she was. Her dressed was a bit old fashioned, but it looked gorgeous none the less. Her hair was in some sort of up do that he had remembered seeing in the 1940's. She did this for him. To help him hang on to his past, to not let him forget. Tony and Bethany reached the front of the church and the minister started.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Steven and Bethany in Holy matrimony." started the minister. "May I ask, who gives this woman, on this day to this man?"

Tony turned around, motioning for Pepper to join him on the platform. Pepper was a bit confused but joined Tony anyway. "Her mother and I do.", he stated. Bethany looked over at Pepper smiling. Pepper realized now that she had told Tony about their conversation. Pepper leaned over kissing Bethany on one cheek, stepping back to let Tony do the same. Tony handed Steve her left hand before turning around, walking back to his seat, now wearing a pair of sunglasses. He wasn't about to let the other members of the Avengers see him cry. Bethany and Steve stifled their laughter after seeing him sitting there, next to Pepper with big Aviator sunglasses on in the church. They turned and faced the minister.

"Steven Grant Rogers, do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife? To have and to hold? For richer or poorer, in sickness and and in health, until death do you part?" asked the minster.

"I do." Steve answered smiling at Bethany. The minister turned to Bethany.

"Bethany Eloisa Stark, do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold? For richer or poorer, in sickness and and in health, until death do you part?" asked the minster.

"I do" she replied staring back at Steve. The minister turned towards the congregation.

"Steven and Bethany will now exchange rings, reciting the vows that they have written for each other." Steve took the ring that Clint handed him, placing it on her ring finger.

"Bethany, almost three years ago, I found myself confused, out of place, and lost. I wandered aimlessly for the first two years, meeting some friends that would soon lead me to you. Now, I'm not lost anymore. I know where I am and why I'm here for the first time in my life, and that's because of you. You have shown me so much over this past year. And I can't wait for the years to come. I love you, Beth, and I always will." He smiled at her. Tears started rolling down her cheek and he reached up brushing them away. She smiled back at him before turning and taking the ring that Roxi had waiting for her.

"I knew I should have gone first." They both laughed at she placed his ring on his finger. "Steve, when I met you a year ago, I had no idea that I was going to be meeting my future husband. The way you care for me and my well being overwhelms me at times. You are my best friend, my hero. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here today. Thank you Steve for being there when I needed you most. I love you, forever and always." He smiled back at her. The minister smiled between the two of them.

"After the exchanging of rings and the vows that were recited, it is my pleasure to announce you Husband and Wife. Steven, you may kiss your bride." Steve smiled leaning down to meet Bethany in a gentle kiss. They broke apart, smiling wildly at each other, excitement and happiness about to overtake them both. Bethany glanced over to the minister whispering a reminder of what they had discussed the night before. They turned and faced the church, Bethany wrapping her arm through Steve's awaiting arm.

"Ladies and Gentleman, it is my honor to introduce to you for the very first time. CAPTAIN and Mrs. Steven Grant Rogers!" The church began congratulating them as Bethany and Steve laughed at the emphasis the minister put on the 'Captain' title. They walked back down the aisle, looking forward to what was going to come to them next.

* * *

_A/N: I had no idea the chapter was going to be this long! But oh well! They are married! YAY! I mentioned earlier that I was going to be posting a link of a picture down here. This is the link to the hairstyle and dress that I pictured Bethany in 11154133/1 Hope you enjoyed this LONG chapter! Please read and review!_


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Welcome back all! Remember, there will be a few more chapters after this one. Then it will be a story with a series of one shots as a sort of sequel. So if you haven't already and would like to be alerted when that new story comes around, just follow me! :) Also, I am so excited to announce that we are at 3,500 views! Special thanks to prime-lover 13, dont-even-ask1, E. Briar Rose, candyfloss123, Annika Kisha, patty cake rocks, Crystalsun, callieandjack, fantasyblast, Chibi Cheshire, and ym4yum1 for either reviewing, favoriting, or following the story! On a side note, the reception scene is actually a flashback! ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, cause if I did I would be debt free! Just my OC!

* * *

Chapter 13

The sun peaked through the window of the suite. Bethany's eyes fluttered open. However, waking up was the last thing on her mind. She snuggled into the sleeping Steve's well defined chest. A small smile came to her face from just thinking about the previous nights events.

* * *

After the wedding, Steve and Bethany enjoyed the reception that her dad had thrown for them. There was music and dancing much to their enjoyment. Bethany and Tony had decided to have their father/daughter dance to Tim McGraw's song "My Little Girl". However, much to everyone's surprise, half way through the song, it started skipping and then finally turning into "Party Like a Rock Star". After that, her and Steve danced to Etta James' "At Last' which she thought was very befitting. Jane had caught her bouquet. However, Steve was a bit nervous about the garter toss. Still being a man of morals and honor that he was, it took some convincing from his new bride. He reached up her dress, and much to his surprise pulled down not one but two garters. Bethany blushed when he pulled out the Captain America themed garter along with a white one.

"Blame Kendall!" She had said, grabbing the red, white, and blue garter from her husband. She leaned over whispering to him "That was supposed to be a surprise for later!" He turned three different shades of red, laughing to keep his composure. Luckily, the rest of the garter toss went off without a hitch. Clint basically dove over every guy standing there to grab it. Soon the night came to an end, and Steve had led her to his SUV. After everyone sending them off with well wishes, some being the kind that made Tony scream how much he needed to get wasted to get those images out of his mind, the newlyweds headed towards the hotel they had booked for the weekend. With school being so close to being out, they had decided to wait until the summer to have their official honeymoon, which they still had no idea where they were going. They called this their practice honeymoon.

Steve had been the gentleman carrying her into their suite for the weekend. She had leaned over kissing him, and then playfully slapping his chest, telling him to let her down. Now, this is where the nervousness had sat in for both. They both knew what was about to happen, and were both scared out of their minds.

* * *

Bethany smiled to her self again thinking about out gentle Steve had been with her. Everything about their night had been perfect. Which is why they probably didn't get to sleep until after 4 in the morning. She stifled a snort, causing him to stir. She glanced up at him seeing him finally waking up.

"Morning Sleepyhead." She leaned up kissing him. "You sleep well?" she replied with a giggle. He laughed back at her.

"Probably as well as you did , I hope." he said kissing her back.

"So I have to ask?" stated Bethany. "Was last night worth waiting 70 years for?" she asked waggling her eyebrows. He busted out laughing.

"Definitely worth it." he laughed. He caught one of her hands, placing a kiss in the palm of it. "Oh, I love you, Mrs. Rogers."

"And I love you Mr. Ro-... Oh no! I can't call you that!" She cried. She jumped out of bed, grabbing her bathrobe off of a nearby chair. _'Dang we really made a mess'_, she thought as she looked at the room. Steve was a bit confused about her outburst. He made quick work to find his boxers.

"You can't call me what, baby?"

"Mr. Ro-...Mr... -" she tried to get out. Steve decided to help her.

"Mr. Rogers?" he asked.

"DON"T SAY IT!" she cried.

"Why not?" Steve was really confused at this point. She didn't have a problem with being called Mrs. Rogers, but didn't want him to be called Mr. Rogers? Now that he thought about it, was that the reason she asked the minister to call him Captain?

"Mr. Roger's Neighborhood! That's why!" she yelled.

"What in the world is that?!" he asked.

"It was a TV show that I used to watch when I was a little girl. There was this old guy and he lived in the magical land of make believe, with King Friday, Tiger, and that creepy Lady Elaine! That thing gave me nightmares! Oh and there was Trolley!" Steve looked at her like she had lost her marbles.

"Babe, you sure you didn't drink anything last night?" he asked.

"NO! I can't call you Mr. Rogers cause then I will think of that Mr. Rogers. And thinking about that Mr. Rogers during, you know, will kinda kill the mood babe!" Steve laughed softly. He walked over to her pulling her into a big hug. He looked down at her.

"Say it." he replied.

"No, Steve!"

"Say it or you won't get the surprise." said Steve.

"Fine!... Mr...Mr. Rogers" she said with a shudder. He leaned down kissing her.

"Again." She was beginning to think she was going to like where this was going.

"Mr. Rogers" This time he placed a kiss on her neck.

"One More time, Mrs. Rogers"

"Mr. Rogers" He picked her up, letting her wrap her legs around his waste.

"Better Now? You thinking about that guy with the make believe trolley place thing?" he asked. She laughed.

"Who?" They kissed once more, falling back onto the bed they had just gotten up from.

* * *

They stayed through Monday night. Bethany went back to work the next day only because there was a lot of end of the school year stuff to do. That afternoon, after getting home, Steve informed her that her dad wanted to see them. They walked hand in hand down the hall way to Tony's lab, wondering what he wanted to see them for.

"Well if it isn't the newlyweds!" cried Tony. Bethany was worried he was going to say something to Steve about being the one to DE-flower his little girl and embarrass the two of them to no end, but thankfully he didn't.

"Hey Daddy," she said kissing him on the cheek. " Steve said you wanted to talk to us."

"Yeah! I do! Actually, Pepper should be walking in any moment with the reason why I called you guys here." No sooner than he said that, in walked Pepper with a long, thin box in her hands. She greeted Bethany and Steve before handing the box to Tony. "I know that you guys were planning on having your Honeymoon once school was over and you also didn't know where to go. So Pepper and I decided to get you this." Steve and Bethany looked at his with puzzled looks as Tony handed the box to his daughter. She began opening it, suddenly looking up at them when she saw what was inside.

"Daddy! These are boarding passes for a cruise! Are you serious?" Steve was still a bit confused. He had no clue what a cruise was, but obviously it was a good thing with how happy it made Bethany.

"Yeah I know, But look where it's to." replied Tony. He and Pepper both stood their smiling as Bethany became even more excited.

"Jamaica? OH DADDY, PEPPER THANK YOU!" She hugged them both.

"Tony, you guys didn't have to do this." replied Steve. He was still very lost.

"Aww, don't mention it. Think of it as a wedding gift from us!" answered Tony. Bethany and Steve thanked Tony and Pepper again before leaving to go get some supper. Once in the hall, however, curiosity finally got he better of Steve.

"Baby, What's a cruise?"

* * *

_A/N: And there is chapter 13! I'm not into writing racy scenes, so I tried to make it tasteful but yet obvious what went on between the two. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Read and Review!_


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Welcome back all! I apologize for not updating yesterday. I went out of town for the day and when I got home last night, I was exhausted. Remember, there will be a few more chapters after this one. Then it will be a story with a series of one shots as a sort of sequel. So if you haven't already and would like to be alerted when that new story comes around, just follow me! :) Also, I am so excited to announce that we are at 4,200 views! Special thanks to MyFriendsCallMeKatniss, Reedy-Girl, dont-even-ask1, CrackHeadBlonde, Sweet-Sour-Bipolar, CrystalSun, callieandjack, ym4yum1 and .Uchiha for either reviewing, favoriting, or following the story! ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, cause if I did I would be debt free! Just my OC!

* * *

Chapter 14

"Honey, are you sure about this?" asked a concerned Steve. He lowered the hatchback of their SUV they had rented, then grabbed the rolling suit cases at his feet to meet his wife at the passenger door of the car. Steve was still unsure about this whole cruise thing. Sure, a real vacation with his new bride was a great idea. The one thing he was worried about was if someone recognized him. He didn't want their whole honeymoon ruined by people asking him for his autograph or wanting to take pictures with him. Bethany was making sure that they had all of the documents they needed to get on the ship when she noticed him standing by her.

"Sweetheart, I told you everything is going to be fine." she answered.

"Yeah, you say that now. But what happens when we were stuck out in the middle of the ocean with hundreds of people surrounding us every waking minute, because I'm Captain America. " he whispered. There were people walking around in the parking garage, already looking at him as if they knew him from somewhere. Bethany turned around, smiling at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a brief kiss.

"Look, Daddy got us a suite on a very low populated deck. The dining room is darkened during dinner, and if we have to we can put you with your back to the majority of the people." He started to say something, but Bethany stopped him. "And when you are out and about outside, either on the deck or on the island, I got you these." She pulled out a pair of sunglasses placing them on him, then proceeded to place a baseball cap on his head.

"So that's your plan... a hat and glasses?" he asked

"Hey it works!" she said laughing. "Look, I can't guarantee that nobody won't recognize you. But we can't live out lives worried that every time we go someplace or do that someone is going to recognize you. Besides, you walk around New York all the time, and you don't get harassed. It's just for a few days, it will be OK." She kissed him again. He smiled at her.

"OK, I'll give it a try." he replied.

* * *

The ship had left port about an hour ago. The sticky Florida air was hot and a bit uncomfortable, but the ocean breeze helped cool anyone who was outside. Steve stood on the balcony of their suite, staring out at the vast ocean. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. Three years ago, if someone had asked him if he was going standing on the cruise ship, celebrating his honeymoon with his wife, he probably would have thought the person crazy. He was happy, happier than he had been in a long time. He still missed his old friends, most of them long gone like Bucky. But now he was truly happy, and he knew that his old friends would be happy for him. The sound of someone clearing their throat caused him to turn around. Bethany had changed into a long, strapless cotton summer dress. Her hair was blowing in the ocean breeze. She couldn't have looked more beautiful.

"So is this why you brought so many clothes? So you could change constantly?" he teased.

"Very funny!" she laughed. "So what do you think?" She said leaning on the balcony, staring out at the blue, Atlantic Ocean.

"Its beautiful." he said, grabbing her by the hand turning her towards him. "But, not as beautiful as you." He tucked a fly away piece of hair behind her ear. She began giggling.

"Are we flirting, Captain?" she said still giggling.

"Maybe!" he said laughing as he scooped her up, taking her back in their room. He dropped her on the bed, hovering over her. He leaned down, kissing her.

"Steve, we can't. Not right now at least." She said stopping him.

"Says, who?" He looked down at her. "I got a ring on my left hand that says otherwise." She laughed.

"I have that same ring on the same hand baby, but its not going to change the fact that we will be late for dinner if we do." she said giggling. Steve lowered his head in defeat. He stood up,walking towards the door, pouting. She busted out laughing. "Aww baby! Don't be sad!" she followed after him.

"Fine, But you owe me later!" He said walking out the door.

* * *

The next couple of days had been very enjoyable. They were having a great time walking around the boat, eating, enjoying the shows, and other such activities on board. They enjoyed dancing in one of the night clubs on the ship and they even tried the Casino. Steve had been recognized by a few people. Fortunately for them, it didn't cause a ship wide pandemonium. The ship had finally docked in Jamaica, giving everyone the chance to walk around the island for two days. The only countries that Steve had ever been in was in Europe over 70 years ago. Needless to say he was excited to go exploring with Bethany.

Steve stood in their room waiting for Bethany to come out of the bathroom. He wasn't used to wearing Shorts, or swim trunks as his wife had called them, but he figured he would do it to make her happy. She finally emerged carrying a large bag with different items in it. She was wearing a pair of white shorts with a pink tank top, flip flops (which he was trying to get used to his own at the moment), and the white large brimmed hat she had bought whenever she took him shopping for the first time. He noticed two dark blue straps coming out of her shirt, but quickly forgot about them when she asked him if he was ready.

* * *

The newlyweds walked hand in hand around the different shops near the port. They bought a few things to take back home and then decided to get some lunch. After eating, Bethany led him to the beach. She found a spot where they could put their stuff down and instructed him to go ahead and take off his flip flops and shirt. She caught the sight of a few ladies near by them staring at Steve. _'Yes, ladies he's mine!'_ she thought to her self. Fortunately. He hadn't noticed. The one thing he did notice however, was how blue the water was. Everything about the beach was gorgeous. He had never seen a place like this. He turned back to Bethany, and about fainted when he saw what she was wearing. While he had been so busy staring at his surroundings, his bride had stripped down to something that closely resembled her undergarments. It was at this moment, he realized that other women were wearing similar outfits.

"Baby!" he whispered at her, bringing him closer to him. "You cant wear that out here!"

"Yes, I can! Don't worry, I'm decent trust me." She pulled away looking up at him. "You like though?"

"Well, yeah of course I do, but I'm more concerned about other people liking it." He said glaring at some random guy passing by them, who couldn't keep his eyes off of Bethany. She could see his jaw clenching as he continued to stare the guy down. If looks could kill, that guy would have been dead a thousand times over.

"Don't worry about it, Baby!" She said turning his face to face hers. She gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I'm married to you, and have no desire or care to worry about if other people stare. I only care if you do!" She said, kissing him. He started to calm down, that was until, she reached down and pinched his butt. Before he could react, she was already running away towards the ocean, glancing and laughing behind her to see if he was following her. He took off, running after her. He finally caught up with her, scooping her up and throwing her over his shoulder. She started playfully hitting him on the back for her to let him go. Steve ignored her and continued to wade out in the water. Finally when he was about waist deep in the crystal blue water with waves breaking around him, he dropped her in the water. She came up sputtering, then jumped at him, causing him to lose his balance and fall in as well.

They played for hours like this before the sun was starting to set. They walked back towards their stuff, but not before Steve stopped her. The Jamaican sunset cast an orange glow on the beach, making Bethany glow. He leaned down, kissing his new bride, and Thanked God for how lucky he was.

* * *

The rest of the cruise seemed to go by in a blur. A few more people had recognized him, asking for his autograph or picture with them. Thankfully, though it never got out of hand. Bethany had learned from a text from her father, that she was going to be having a little brother. Steve had laughed at her reaction, watching her jumping around the room screaming. "I'm gonna have a brother!" But, before they knew it they were docked back in Florida. Driving back to the airport, hand in hand, they were both so glad they had done this. They were anxious, but excited, though to get back to New York, to truly and officially start their new life together.

* * *

_A/N: Chapter 14 is done! I hope you enjoyed it. I tried to write the cruise chapter the best I could. There is so much you could do, and I felt that if I put too much in their, it would become monotonous. That's why I did snippets. Cause trust me! And for those that have been on one know, there is so much to do and never enough time to do everything while on a cruise! Hope you enjoyed and I will try to have the next chapter up tomorrow! Thanks again and please remember to read and review! _


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Welcome back all! Remember, there will be a few more chapters after this one. Then it will be a story with a series of one shots as a sort of sequel. So if you haven't already and would like to be alerted when that new story comes around, just follow me! :) Special thanks to dreamfar101, Gotta Love Winter, tvdtwilight101, Harmestmoongal2012, callieandjack, crystalSun. And dont-even-ask1 for either reviewing, favoriting, or following the story! ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, cause if I did I would be debt free! Just my OC!

* * *

Chapter 15

The months passed quickly since Steve and Bethany's Honeymoon. It was just days before Thanksgiving and everyone was on edge. Pepper was due with her and Tony's son any day now. So, Bethany decided to take it upon herself to take care of the entire Thanksgiving dinner, giving her stepmother the chance to take it easy and keep her feet up.

The Tuesday before Thanksgiving was the last day of school before the long Holiday weekend. Bethany told Steve that she was going to the store after school and that she would be home later on that evening. He was walking in the door, after taking Spangles out for a run, when the phone started ringing. Quickly unhooking the anxious pup, he raced over to the phone answering it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Is Mrs. Rogers available?" asked a female voice over the phone.

"No, she's not home yet from work, but this is her husband. Is there something I can help you with?" he replied. He really wasn't sure what this was all about. He knew that there was those telemarketers she told him about. He was hoping this wasn't one of them.

"Well, actually Mr. Rogers, This is Dr. Kilgore's office. Mrs. Rogers came in last week for some tests. Let me see if she has you listed as an release of information contact." The woman put him on hold to look the information up. Now Steve was nervous. He had no idea she had gone to the Doctor. The woman came back to the phone checking to see if he was still there. "Mrs. Rogers does have you down as a contact that we can release this information to. Would you for us to call back later and speak with her or is it OK if I leave the information with you?"

"You can go ahead and tell me, She won't be home till later on." Steve had to know what was going on. Thoughts kept racing through his mind. Was she sick? Was she dying? Why hadn't she told him she was going to the Doctor?

"OK, Well Mrs. Rogers had a blood panel completed last week. Everything came back normal." the woman stated. Steve let out a sigh of relief. "Also her pregnancy test came back negative as well." Steve's heart started racing.

"Her what came back negative?" he asked, completely shocked. He had to sit down.

"Her pregnancy test. But everything is normal. Hope you have a Great Thanksgiving, sir!" said the woman as she hung up. Steve had to sit down. They had talked about wanting to have kids, but not for a couple of years. But now, she had to take a pregnancy test cause she thought she was? And she didn't even tell him. He thought about calling her, but decided to wait until she came home.

* * *

Bethany walked in the house carrying all of the groceries that she hap purchased for her family's Thanksgiving dinner. Steve was sitting on the couch staring off into space. She thought that was a bit off for him, but brushed it off as him possibly being tired.

"Hey sweetie!" she said cheerfully. She took the bags to the kitchen and began placing the groceries away. "How was your day?"

"Fine." he answered shortly. He got up and walked towards the kitchen. She could tell by the look on his face he was upset. She started to ask him what was wrong, but not before he stopped her. "Why didn't you tell me?" his voice dripping with hurt.

"Tell you what?" she was really worried about him now.

"Dr. Kilgore's office called and gave me your test results from last week." Bethany's eyes grew wide. She knew where this was going. "They told me everything was normal... OH! And they told me that your pregnancy test was negative."

"Baby, I can explain!" she said.

"Explain what?" he answered, his voice increasing in volume. "How my wife thought she was pregnant and didn't even tell me!?"

"Steve, I didn't want to get your hopes up if nothing came of it." she answered.

"You should have still told me." he replied back. "Baby, you can't keep stuff like this from me!"

"I'm sorry, baby." she was crying at this point. He wrapped her in a hug pulling her to him. He whispered into her hair apologies for getting so worked up. He turned her face towards him, wiping the tears off of her face telling her not to cry. "I'm not really crying cause of you being upset...Well I am... but..."

"But what baby?" he asked. He had a feeling he knew what was bothering her.

"I didn't realize how much I wanted a baby until I found out I wasn't having one." she sniffed. She wiped the few remaining tears away from her face. "I know its silly"

"No, I understand. I actually feel the same way you do." He looked down at her. "But I still think we need to wait just a bit before we do."

"OK," she said smiling. She leaned up kissing him gently on the lips.

* * *

Around 1 o'clock in the morning, Bethany's cell phone went off. She sleepily reached over grabbing it. She was immediately awake whenever she realized who was on the phone. Steve was still sleeping soundly, that was until the lamp came on and his wife decided to shake him awake.

"Steve! Steve, wake up!" cried Bethany.

"Whatmhm?" he replied in his pillow. He tried to roll away from her before being shaken even harder, urging him to completely wake up. "Honey, its one in the morning. What's wrong?" he asked. This time just a bit grumpy.

"Daddy just called! Pepper's having the baby!" She jumped out of bed grabbing clothes to put on. Steve dragged himself out of bed, still some what asleep. He was rudely awoken when someone shoved clothes in his chest. "Get dressed!" she hissed.

* * *

After getting dressed, driving to the hospital and walking up to the maternity ward, The couple was informed that they would have to wait in the waiting room. Steve mumbled about being dragged out of bed as they waited. It felt like forever. Finally after several hours of waiting, around 10:30 in the morning, Tony came out to the waiting room, all smiles.

"Hey guys!" he said cheerfully.

"So?" asked Bethany. "Am I a big sister yet or not?!" Tony and Steve just laughed. After catching a couple hours of sleep in the waiting room, Steve was not as grumpy anymore.

"Well, that's kind of why I came out here." said Tony. "You want to meet your brother?"

* * *

Steve and Bethany followed Tony into a private hospital room. Steve had been a bit unsure about going in. He felt like he was invading Pepper's personal space. Bethany assured him that it was fine. They walked in to see Pepper resting in bed holding a baby in a tiny blue blanket.

"Hey, guys." replied Pepper. They could both tell that she was tired. Bethany walked up to her looking at the baby. She was smiling from ear to ear. "Bethany, this is your brother Jaxon." She handed the baby over to Bethany. At first Bethany was a bit nervous, but it was melted away staring at her baby brother. Steve was standing behind her, noticing how happy she was. She started talking to the baby, causing him to open his eyes, staring at his big sister. She turned and smiled at Steve before asking him if he wanted to hold the baby. He was reluctant like she was, until little Jaxon was put in his arms. _'I definitely could get used to this' _ he thought holding the baby. They stayed a few extra minutes before leaving so that everyone could rest for a while.

* * *

On the way home, Steve looked over at Bethany, as she stared out the window. He could see the soft smile that had spread across her face. He knew what she was thinking. He reached over, grabbing her hand, causing her to look over at him.

"So I was thinking," he started. She was in full attention now. "I don't think I want to wait a few years. What do you think about it?" She started smiling.

"I don't want to wait that long either." she replied. Steve had just pulled into their parking space at Stark Tower.

"Let's at least get through our first anniversary." he said. She smiled back nodding at him in agreement. They both got out of the car, meeting at the back. She leaned up giving him a kiss. She started laughing when he scooped her up. "Of course, It wouldn't hurt to start practicing though." he said as he ran towards the elevator with her in his arms.

* * *

_A/N: Chapter 15 = DONE! Hope you like this chapter. The whole doctor thing releasing info to him, is based off of what my doctor's office does. Not sure if everyone's doctor does that, so I just wanted to explain why I did that. Also, the days of the Thanksgiving holiday from school is how the Holiday is run here in South Carolina. Hope you enjoyed! Please read and review! _


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Welcome back all! Remember, there will be a few more chapters after this one. Then it will be a story with a series of one shots as a sort of sequel. So if you haven't already and would like to be alerted when that new story comes around, just follow me! :) Special thanks to Mad Mind Flip, Shadowsammy, Morgana Ravenheart, CrystalSun, callieandjack, candyfloss123, dont-even-ask1 for either reviewing, favoriting, or following the story! ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, cause if I did I would be debt free! Just my OC!

* * *

Chapter 16

Bethany loved being a big sister. Every chance she got, she was always playing with her brother Jaxon. He was 4 months old now and growing like a weed. Bethany couldn't wait to have a baby of her own. She knew though that she and Steve had agreed to wait until after their first anniversary before trying for one.

Steve had been busy with different kinds of missions with SHIELD. It seemed like every time they turned around, he was leaving for somewhere. Today, was no exception. Steve was walking down the hall of their apartment carrying his duffel bag. Bethany was walking behind him, a tad pale. There was a stomach virus going around at school and she had finally caught it, on a weekend at that.

"Listen, if you get to feeling too bad. Call your Dad or Pepper OK?" He said turning around to face her. Her usually tame hair was pulled messily up on her head. She was wearing a pair of sleep shorts as well as one of his t-shirts. He pulled her into a hug, kissing her on the top of her head.

"Don't worry, baby. It's just a stomach virus. I'll be fine." she said smiling weakly. "Be careful and come back to me." She said into his shirt. He placed another kiss on the top of her hair.

"I will. I always do." He went to give her a real kiss before she stopped him. Even though she knew he couldn't get sick, she didn't want to take that chance. He smiled, opting to kiss her on the cheek. "I love you."

"Love you too." She replied. He walked out of their apartment leaving her to go back to bed with Spangles following behind her.

* * *

Steve had been gone a couple of weeks. Bethany was used to his being gone. Although, missions that went on for weeks, made her nervous. She had finally gotten over her stomach virus, even though there was a few minor effects still left.

She had decided to go by her parent's flat before going to her apartment. It was lonely without Steve there. She walked in to see her dad trying to feed her brother a bottle. She laughed as her brother was making things difficult by wanting to play instead of eat.

"Hey Daddy, Hey Buddy!" she said tickling her little brother's stomach. Her dad rolled his eyes as his children, one being an adult and the other a nearing 5 months old laughing at each other. He handed Jaxon to her.

"Here! You try feeding him!" She took the bottle from her dad, and immediately got Jaxon to start eating. "Why won't he eat for me?" asked Tony.

"Cause you are Daddy! And we have to give you a hard time, right Jaxon?" replied Bethany.

"I will say though... You were worse!" replied Tony. Both of them started laughing. Jaxon was finished with his bottle and Bethany started to burp him.

"Where's Pepper?" she asked.

"In her office." replied her dad. "Heard anything from Steve?" asked Tony. He knew that she hated long missions like this. Pepper didn't like them either, especially when he had to go.

"No." she replied sadly. Tony came and took Jaxon from his daughter.

"Hey, why don't you stay for supper? We're having Chinese!" asked Tony. Bethany immediately felt her stomach in her throat. She quickly mumbled an excuse me before running to the bathroom, emptying her stomach. She thought the stomach virus was behind her. Tony knocked on the bathroom door. "Bethany, Sweetie? You ok?" He heard her gagging. He looked down at Jaxon who was content being in his father's arms and decided that this was a Pepper moment.

* * *

Pepper had gone in the bathroom with her step daughter after convincing her that Tony was no where around. Bethany sat on the floor against the bathtub, holding her head in a wet washcloth. Pepper had a feeling what might be wrong. She reached under the sink in the bathroom pulling out a small box.

"Here, I think you should take this. I had an extra one." said Pepper handing the box to her step daugther. Bethany took the box looking back up to Pepper with a questioning look on her face.

"A pregnancy test!? You're kidding right?" asked Bethany. "Steve and I aren't ready to have kids just yet. We were going to wait until after our first anniversary to try."

"I'm not saying you are." started Pepper. "I'm just saying that running to the bathroom after just hearing the word food, kind of reminds me of how I was when I was pregnant with Jaxon." Pepper knelt down in front of Bethany. "Just take it. It won't hurt to try." Pepper stood up, walking out of the bathroom to give her some privacy.

Bethany stared down at the test in her hands. They were going to start trying for a baby in about 2 months. She just really wished he was here, whether the test came back positive or not. She stood up, opening in the box, replaying in her head what Pepper had just said. '_Just take it. It' wont hurt to try.'._

* * *

It was past 3 o'clock in the morning when Steve walked into his apartment. After being gone for almost 3 weeks, he was glad that he was finally home with his wife. He dropped his duffel bag by the door, waking Spangles who ran up to him. Steve laughed softly as he reached down to scratch his ears. He walked down the hall to the room that he shared with Bethany. He wasn't sure whether or not to wake her, since she had to get up for school in a few hours, but decided he had to see her. He opened the door to see his wife, sleeping peacefully. He leaned down placing a kiss on her cheek. She moaned a bit before opening her eyes. She quickly looked up to see Steve standing over her. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him in the process.

"Miss me?" he asked between kisses. Things were starting to heat up between the two before she stopped him. "Again? You know the last time you did this we were on our Honeymoon."

"We need to talk." she laughed. Steve turned the bedside lamp on, as she set up on side of the bed. He sat down beside her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." she replied. "Well as least I hope nothings wrong." She turned towards the bedside table opening the drawer, pulling out something that looked like a weird thermometer to him. It was the test that she had taken 4 days ago. She handed it to him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"A pregnancy test." she answered calmly. He stared at it for a second before quickly looking up at her. A huge smile was on her face.

"Wait... are you?" He asked. She began nodding. "You are? We... We're having a baby?" He asked smiling at her. She nodded again, until he pulled her in for a kiss. He had to say besides the time they got engaged, this was the best homecoming present he could have ever asked for.

* * *

_A/N: Shorter chapter, but a sweet chapter none the less. Only a few more chapters! Then the sequel! I am truly amazed how many views this story has received. It makes me happy! Hope you enjoyed! Please read and review!_


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Welcome back all! Remember, there will be a couple more chapters after this one. Then it will be a story with a series of one shots as a sort of sequel. So if you haven't already and would like to be alerted when that new story comes around, just follow me! :) Special thanks to jlh1992, dont-even-ask1 and CrystalSun for either reviewing, favoriting, or following the story! ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, cause if I did I would be debt free! Just my OC!

* * *

Chapter 17

Tony Stark was elated that he was going to be a grandfather. Although, those feelings didn't overtake him until he woke up after passing out on the couch. Bethany and Steve were extremely excited. However, he still was having to go on SHIELD missions, what he felt like was every time he turned around. He had just missed their first wedding anniversary, which meant that Bethany was about 4 months along now. He was feeling like a horrible husband as he walked down the hallway to their apartment.

Steve walked into the apartment to see Bethany vacuuming the carpet, and Spangles being no where in sight. He figured that the dog was probably hiding in the bath tub, which is where he usually went when the vacuum came out. Bethany had some music playing as well, so it was not surprising that she had not heard him when she walked in. She turned her body a bit to get the vacuum under their coffee table and that's when he noticed it. Right underneath where her belly button was, there was the small bump that was their baby. It wasn't there before he left, and he was gone not even a week this time. She glanced over, once she caught him out of the corner of her eye. She smiled as she cut the vacuum off. She walked over, greeting him with a kiss. She could tell something was bothering him.

"I'm so sorry, Beth." Steve began apologizing. Bethany smiled at him. She knew when she married him that SHIELD was going to be a big impact on their lives. OK, so he missed their first anniversary, but he was making sure that the world and the people in it were safe, and the last thing she wanted to do was be selfish keeping him all to herself.

"Steve, honey. It's OK I understand." she replied, placing her hands on the sides of his face so that he could look at her.. Steve still didn't look very convinced. "You are doing something important every time you leave. You are keeping the people you love, your friends, me and the baby safe from any harm that could possibly come our way. I can't be upset at you from doing that. I can only be proud of the man that I call my husband and the father of our baby, and I love you!" She stood on her tip toes to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around her, not wanting to let her go. He still to this day, could not believe how luck he was to have her in his life.

* * *

Later that evening, Steve was siting in bed, sketchbook in hand. He wasn't drawing anything of any great importance, just doodling really. He felt the bed dip down beside him as Bethany joined him. She leaned over kissing him on the cheek, and felt him smile against her lips. He turned meeting his lips with her own.

"Whatcha drawing, baby?" she asked. Steve shrugged his shoulders, not really knowing what to say. She giggled at him, causing him to laugh softly back at her.

"Eh, not real sure at the moment." He looked over at her, noticing a book in her hand. "So, now that we know what I'm doing, what's with the book?" he asked.

"It's a book of baby names!" she said excitedly. "It had all of the top names from every decade, for either a boy or a girl." She was grinning ear to ear as she started going through the book.

"Don't you think it may be just a bit early for that, sweetheart?" he asked.

"Steve, the sooner we get the name figured out, the better! I don't want to be in labor and still not know what we are going to call the baby." She said. "Besides, I got the book a few days ago and I already have a few names picked out."

"Well, lets here them." he said, sitting his sketchbook on his bedside table. He leaned over, resting his head on her shoulder

"OK for a boy, I was thinking..." she began thumbing through the book, looking for all of the different places she marked. "Nathaniel...Howard...after my grandfather of course,...Joshua...and where is that last one... OH here it is! Zachary! But you know we could always name the baby after you if its a boy." she said smiling

"I like Nathaniel and Zachary." He said.

"What about the other ones? You don't like them?" she asked.

"I do but," he started "I don't want the baby named after me... last thing I need is this kid thinking they have to live up to be the person that I was all because of his name... Joshua is OK... but no Howard... would be too weird having my son named after one of my best friends from the 1940's who also happens to be my wife's grandfather." Bethany laughed, nodding her head.

"OK point taken, so we've narrowed it down to two. So out of Zachary and Nathaniel, which is your favorite?" she asked, jotting something down on a sticky note in the book.

"Nathaniel" he replied kissing her shoulder. She smiled at the gesture.

"Nathaniel it is then!" she said smiling. "Now we need to work on a middle name." Steve groaned causing her to laugh. "Got any ideas?"

"What's your dad's middle name?" he asked.

"Edward" she looked over at him, him nodding his head in agreement. "Nathaniel Edward Rogers... I like it!" Steve mouthed a silent thank you, which caused her to hit him in the face with the book. "I saw that!" She said as they both started laughing.

"OK, OK I'm sorry, what about a girl's name?" he asked.

"OK well I like... Rose...Erika... Veronica...and Evalina" she said glancing over at him. She could tell he was thinking.

"Well, the two names I like... You could actually put them together for a first and middle name." he replied.

"Which ones?" asked Bethany.

"Evalina Rose." He said, smiling up at her. She smiled at him, excited because she was thinking the same thing.

"It's perfect." She kissed him. "Now we just have to find out if it's a boy or a girl." Steve looked over at her smiling.

"Well, I say we have a few more months before we find that out." he said rubbing his hand over the tiny bump protruding under her shirt.

"More like a few weeks." Steve looked at her a bit confused. He was still in the dark on how they knew that Jaxon was going to be a boy before he was born. She had been so excited when she found out, that he didn't have the heart to break the mood by having her explaining it to him.

"How?" he asked. "The baby isn't going to be here until when, October?"

"I have a doctor's appointment in a couple of weeks and they are going to do an ultrasound then so we can find out if we want." she replied.

"What's an ultrasound?" he asked. She explained how they have the medical equipment now to look at the baby before its born. He was still confused though. What happened to the surprise of finding out when the baby was born?

"Don't you want to be surprised?" he asked. "I mean, that was such a big thing way back when. I had friends who couldn't wait for their baby to be born just so they could find out what it was." She looked a bit down. "I'm not saying you have to wait. Just think about it though." He scooted under the covers, getting ready to go to sleep.

"I know." she said, scooting under the covers herself. She scooted over to him, laying her head on his chest. "All of my friends that have had kids, they all chose to find out. I guess its the norm now. But your right. It would be fun to find out when the baby is born." She snuggled into his chest as they both drifted off to sleep, anticipating on who their little one may be. Either Nathaniel Edward Rogers or Evalina Rose Rogers.

* * *

_A/N: New Chapter done! I already know what the baby is going to be! I would love to hear your guesses! New Chapter will be up tomorrow! Hope you enjoyed! Please remember to read and review!_


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Welcome back all! Remember, there will be a couple more chapters after this one. Then it will be a story with a series of one shots as a sort of sequel. So if you haven't already and would like to be alerted when that new story comes around, just follow me! :) Special thanks to prettylittleliar107, don't-even-ask1, CrystalSun, callieandjack, and Candyfloss123 for either reviewing, favoriting, or following the story! ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, cause if I did I would be debt free! Just my OC!

* * *

Chapter 18

Steve walked back down the hallway towards his and Bethany's apartment. He had just finished moving the last of the furniture out of their guest bed room so that they could turn it into their new baby's room. Tony had graciously allowed them to move it to his flat, so now here he was walking back to their apartment. Bethany was no where in sight. He figured she was in either one of three places: the kitchen, the bathroom, or the nursery Seeing how she wasn't in the kitchen, he crossed that off the list and continued to look for his 7 month pregnant wife.

"Baby, I'm back! The last of the stuff is in your dad's-" He stopped suddenly when he walked into the nursery, seeing his wife on a ladder. "What are you doing?!" He walked over to her as she turned to face him. He reached up, grabbing her under her arms and picked her up off of the ladder. Now, she wasn't too happy.

"I was testing the paint color we had! I wanted to make sure it was right!" she said, placing her hands on her hips. Her hair had been pulled up in a sloppy bun and she was wearing a pair of Steve's sweatpants and tank tops. Every time he asked her why she was wearing his clothing, she would always reply that they were more comfortable than her clothes. Her belly stuck out like a basketball and she swore up and down that her maternity clothes never fit right.

"Well, couldn't you have tested that while standing on the floor, or maybe even have waited till I came back." he said jokingly. The one thing that he learned about pregnant women was to always try to make them happy. He found out the hard way a couple of times, and now made sure that he was always on his toes around her. Her stern facial expressions softened. She leaned up, as much as her baby belly would allow and kissed him.

"Your right... I'm sorry." she said smiling. Steve smiled inwardly, thanking the Lord that he had dodged another Bethany Bullet. "Can you help me?" she said, offering him the paint brush that had been in her hand the whole time. He kissed her once more before taking the paint brush and climbing on the ladder.

* * *

Once the room was painted it was time to start working on the furniture. They had to wait about a week or two because Steve was called into SHIELD for a mission. He had explained to Director Fury that he needed to be home as much as possible, so he could be there for Bethany when she needed him. Fury made no promises, but said that he would try to do the best he could. Bethany was nearing her eighth month, and Steve could tell that she was starting to get more and more uncomfortable.

Steve found himself one Saturday, finally putting the crib together. He was having a bit of difficulty for which he called his father in law to come and help. So there they were, Steve and Tony, sitting on the floor of the nursery trying to put together this baby crib. Pepper had decided to take Bethany and Jaxon out to lunch to give the guys some time to finish.

"Tony I don't think that is supposed to go with that." He said looking at his father in law who was busy screwing two pieces of wood together.

"Hey, I'm the one that's put two cribs together in my life time. One belonging to your wife. I think I know how to put one of these bad boys together." answered Tony. He finally finished screwing, smiling at the work he had done, before it fell apart. "Well, that wasn't supposed to happen."

"Dang it Tony! You stripped the screw!" said Steve as he snatched away the piece Tony had been working on. "I thought you said you knew what you were doing!?"

"I do!... Just a technical error on my part..." Said Tony, picking up the instructions. "You know, " he started "I don't see why you didn't have me design and build one in the workshop. Would have been a whole lot faster and less stressful!"

"Bethany and I wanted to do it ourselves." Answered Steve. He was trying to fix the damage that had been done. Finally, after no luck he tossed the pieces back on the floor. "This is ridiculous! Why do they make these things so complicated!" Tony rolled his eyes tossing his hands in the air in defeat.

"Tell her the kid's going to sleep on the floor!" said Tony. He fell back on the floor, but not before hitting his head on the changing table box. "OW!" he turned around facing the box. "You mean we have to put this together too!?" Steve nodded. Tony groaned an agony. "All I wanted to do today was sit home and watch football! Was that too much to ask!" Steve looked at his watch.

"OK look, the girl's are going to be home in a little while. Let's just try to get at least the crib done, we'll watch some football, and then tackle that table thing." Steve suggested.

"Deal!" said Tony. The father and son in law duo worked hard before finally getting the crib put together right. The first time they had it finished, it was very wobbly causing Steve to say that he was not putting his kid in that thing. So unfortunately, they had to take it apart and start over before they finally got it right. They were so proud of themselves on finishing it, they forgot all about the football game on TV and stayed in the Nursery, trying to finish it before Bethany, Pepper, and little Jaxon got home.

* * *

Around 6 o'clock that evening, Bethany and Pepper walked into Bethany's apartment, with little Jaxon and shopping bag in hand. They walked in to find the TV on some football game and Tony and Steve passed out on the couch. They both tried to keep from laughing as they saw Tony laying on Steve's shoulder as they snored away. Pepper got her phone out and quickly took a pic of the super heroes. Bethany leaned down in between their faces.

"WHOSE WINNING?" she yelled. They both woke up suddenly staring at their laughing wives. They glanced at each other to see them laying on each other before they quickly jumped apart. Bethany walked over to her husband, wrapping her arms around him as she continued to giggle.

"Aww, were you guys tired?" she asked looking back and forth between Steve and her dad.

"Ha Ha! Very funny, Baby." Said Steve. "And to think I had a surprise for you!" he said looking down at her.

"A surprise?" What is it!?" she asked excitedly. He smiled at her taking her by the hand. They started walking down the hall, well Steve walk... Bethany waddle. They stopped just outside the baby's room, with Pepper, Tony, and Jaxon behind them. She looked up at him with worry.

"Please tell me you guys got the crib together? And it's decent enough to hold my baby!" she asked, resting a hand on her ever growing belly. Steve just smiled as he opened the door.

Bethany's heart went to her throat. Before she left, there was just painted walls with boxes every where. Now as she walked in, it brought tears to her eyes. The pale yellow walls now had the little baby animal pictures she had found on them. The dark wood of the crib, changing table, and rocking chair stood out against the walls with their white padding. The dresser was finished with the lamp on top. She turned and looked at Steve smiling.

"You like it?" He asked. He walked over to her, gathering her in his arms.

"I love it! Thank you Both!" She kissed Steve and turned to hug her dad but noticed he was no where to be seen. Pepper, who was holding Jaxon and wiping her eyes at the same time, shrugged her shoulders as to the where a bouts of her husband. Seconds later, in walks Tony with a mobile for the crib. Everyone started laughing when they recognized what kind of mobile it was.

"Look I know that no one knows if the kid is a girl or a boy, but I think it works just the same for both. " He attached the mobile, cranking it up to allow the mini Avengers swing over the crib.

Steve leaned down and kissed Bethany on the head. They had the name. They had the room finished. Now all they needed was a baby!

* * *

_A/n: I'm so sad that this is coming to a close soon! But remember that the sequel full of one shots wont be far behind. I start work back this Friday after summer vacation, so I wanted to have the main story completed by then! Please Read and Review and I hope you enjoyed! Thanks!_


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Welcome back all! There is only going to be one more chapter! :( Then it will be a story with a series of one shots as a sort of sequel. So if you haven't already and would like to be alerted when that new story comes around, just follow me! :) Special thanks to something starting right now, don't-even-ask1, Callieandjack, and CrystalSun for either reviewing, favoriting, or following the story! ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, cause if I did I would be debt free! Just my OC!

* * *

Chapter 19

An agonizing groan came from down the hall. To Tony, it sounded like it was coming closer. He sat Jaxon down on the floor with his toys, when the groan was outside the door, now knocking on said door. He opened the door to see Steve and Bethany standing there.

"Please tell me that groan meant you are in labor!" he asked pleadingly.

"No!" whined Bethany. "That's the sound of frustration and depression! Your grandchild does not understand the concept of being on time!" Bethany waddled into her dad's apartment, sitting on the couch. She was six days past her due date and was down right miserable. Steve followed her in, looking just as depressed and tired as she did.

"Oh! So it's now my grandchild!" replied Tony laughing.

"Yep!" replied Steve. His eyes were closed, his head laying on the back of the couch. He was completely serious. "This baby is definitely your grandchild. Always late, and on its own schedule."

"This coming from the man who slept on ice for 70 years!" replied Tony. Steve picked his head up, staring at Tony with an eat-crap-and-die look. "Anyway..." said tony, trying to change the subject. "Well, didn't you guys just come from the doctor? What did she say?"

"Well its, Wednesday... if the baby is not here by Monday, they are going to induce me, which I don't want." replied Bethany. She leaned her head over on Steve's shoulder, trying not to cry. Steve leaned over kissing her on the forehead.

"Well, Pepper and I were told some things you could try to speed things up." Now Tony had both Steve and Bethany's attention.

"What are they? We'll try anything! We are desperate here!" asked Steve. Bethany looked up at him, rolling her eyes.

"You sure you're not the one having her baby, hon?" Steve blushed while Tony laughed.

"OK, let's see. There was eating spicy food, walking, taking a warm bath and..."Tony stopped. He paled. "And, I can't believe I'm even suggesting this,... but, sex." Steve and Bethany looked at him like he had lost his marbles.

"You're kidding right?" asked Bethany. "Do you see how I look?! That is the last thing on my mind right now! Especially when I look like Shamu!"

"Well it's up to you. If you want to sit around miserable, then go ahead. That's all I know what to tell you." replied Tony. Bethany let out a whine of frustration. This baby had to hurry up.

* * *

By the time Steve and Bethany crawled into bed, they had already walked to and from the spiciest Mexican restaurant they knew of and already tried the warm bath. Steve wished that there was something else that he could do for her. He hated seeing her so miserable.

"Your going to stay with me the whole time right?" asked Bethany. She was laying on her side facing Steve.

"What do you mean?" asked Steve.

"When I have the baby, your going to be in there with me, right?" Steve paled. Back in the 1940's it was unheard of having a father in the delivery room with his wife. That was a moment for her and the doctor. Not him

"Uh... well... I don't want to be in the way..." said Steve. He saw tears coming to Bethany's eyes. "OH no no no no! Honey, don't cry." He turned over so he could look at her face to face. "Please don't cry." But he was too late.

"You want me to do this by myself?!" She cried. "I thought you loved me and the baby!" Tears were rolling down her face. _'Dang those stupid mood swings!' _ thought Steve. "Why don't you want to be there with me?!" she was really crying at this point. Steve reached over wiping the tears off of her face.

"That's just how things were in the forties, sweetheart! Men weren't allowed in the delivery room, unless you were the doctor." Steve took a big breath looking at her. "I'm sorry, I keep forgetting that things have changed...I-If you want me there, I'll... I'll be there." She stopped crying and began smiling.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really." he answered back. He leaned over catching her in a gentle kiss. "Try and get some sleep OK?" She nodded back at him before they both closed their eyes.

* * *

Steve woke around 2 o'clock in the morning to find an empty side of the bed next to him. He looked over at their master bathroom to see if the light was coming from underneath it. It wasn't. Steve got up, wondering where his wife was. Spangles met him at the door, softly barking as if telling him 'you better come with me.' Steve followed the Beagle into the living room, where he saw the door to their balcony open. Walking towards the door, he saw Bethany sitting in one of the chairs out there, holding her belly and breathing hard.

"Beth? Baby, you OK?" Steve asked, concern filling his voice. She kept her eyes closed as she nodded and continued breathing deeply. After a few seconds, she looked over at him. Her body going from tensed to relaxed.

"I got too hot so I came out here." she replied. "But then, when I got out here... I started having contractions." Steve's eyes got wide.

"Say what now?" he asked, a bit in shock. "You're having contractions? Now?" She nodded at him, as she rubbed her belly. "Why didn't you come get me?"

"I didn't want to wake you and I didn't think they were bad enough yet to go to the hospital." she answered.

"You want to go lay down?" he asked. She told him she wanted to wait a couple of minutes, to finish cooling off before they went back inside. Just as they started inside, Bethany gripped his hand as another contraction came. It started to ease off just before she felt a popping sensation.

"Steve?" she asked shakily.

"What, baby?"

"I think we need to go now. My water just broke!"

* * *

Several hours had passed since Steve and Bethany arrived at the hospital. Steve had never been more proud of his wife, as well as scared, when she insisted she didn't want any pain medicine. He hardly left her side. If he thought he felt useless before Bethany went into labor, he really felt helpless now. He hurt him to see the woman he loved with every fiber of his being hurt and there being nothing he could do to help her. Finally after almost nine hours of being in the hospital, the doctor finally told them that they were minutes away from meeting their baby. Steve had never been more nervous in his life. He felt like everything was going in slow motion in front of his eyes. He grabbed Bethany's hand, encouraging her the whole time.

"C'mon Baby, you're doing great." He said.

"I...I cant do this anymore!" Bethany cried out, being utterly exhausted. Steve brushed her damp hair out of her face.

"Yes, you can! Just do what the Doctor says, and push! You can do this baby!" said Steve. With one final, and very loud push from Bethany, the room became still and silent. A split second later, the greatest sound that either of them had ever heard rang through out the room.

"Here she is!" announced Bethany's doctor. There in the doctor's arms was a screaming, red faced little girl. Steve couldn't help but laugh, cry, and smile all at the same time. Bethany doing the same. The doctor placed the baby in Bethany's arms once she was cleaned up and after Steve got to cut the cord. He was definitely glad he was in their with Bethany to witness this.

"Steve, she's so beautiful." said Bethany, smiling though her tears. He couldn't agree more. He kissed the side of Bethany's head, telling her he would be right back. He didn't want to leave, but he knew he was going to hear it from Tony if he didn't

Steve walked into the waiting room to announce to Tony, Pepper, and surprising to him the rest of his fellow Avengers that at 11:37 on October the 19th, that he and Bethany welcomed a beautiful, brown haired, blue eyed, 8 lbs 13 oz little girl that they called Evalina Rose Rogers.

* * *

_A/N: YAY! Steve's a daddy! Only one more chapter, though! I'm trying to work out the final details of it so that I get it just right! You guys are awesome! Hope you liked it! Please read and review!_


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Welcome back all! This is the last chapter! :( Then it will be a story with a series of one shots as a sort of sequel. So if you haven't already and would like to be alerted when that new story comes around, just follow me! :) I will try to maybe post a sneak peek of the new sequel as an additional chapter, just because I have had such a great response from this story. Special thanks to EVERYONE for either viewing, reviewing, favoriting, or following the story and myself! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, cause if I did I would be debt free! Just my OC!

* * *

Chapter 20

Steve hated when he came back from a mission late. Tonight was no exception. He eased himself into his apartment that he shared with not only his wife and dog, but now his daughter. He missed Evalina terribly as this was the first assignment he had been on since she had been born 4 months ago. He walked into the silence of the apartment, figuring that everyone must have been asleep. That's when he heard the soft whimper coming from down the hall. He knew that sound anywhere. Placing his duffel bag down by the door, he started towards the nursery. He walked in to see his little girl staring up at him.

"Hey, Angel!" he whispered softly, as he reached down to stroke the baby's head. "What are you doing awake, huh?" Evalina started to whimper again, scrunching her face just like she always did before she started crying. Steve reacted quickly by picking her up and holding her to his chest. "Shhhhh. Hey, its OK!" he whispered.

He checked to see if she needed to be changed, which she didn't. He figured she was probably hungry. He walked to the kitchen to fix her a bottle, quietly humming to her to keep her calm. Once the bottle was done, Steve walked back into the nursery, sitting in the rocking chair and began to feed his daughter.

"You miss me?" he asked quietly. He noticed that she wouldn't take her eyes off of him. He smiled down at her. "Well, Daddy missed you. I know now why Grandpa Tony gave Daddy such a hard time when he was dating mommy. Which by the way you are never doing." He laughed to himself quietly. "You and your mommy are the best things that ever happened to me. I'm glad I was asleep for 70 years. Cause if I hadn't been, you wouldn't be here." Steve watched as his daughter's eyes began to droop. "I know that you were probably wondering where Daddy was the past few days. I know that you don't understand about me being Captain America or anything, but just know that whenever I'm gone, its because I'm doing it to keep you and Mommy safe. I'm never going to let anyone hurt you guys. Because I love you too much." He placed a kiss on Evalina's forhead. She was sleeping soundly, the bottle long forgotten about. Steve did the best he could to burp her without waking her, before placing her back in the crib. He watched her for a few more seconds before he felt a pair of arms sneak up behind him.

"Your a pretty good Dad, you know that right?" asked Bethany. Steve turned around to face her, smiling.

"How long were you listening?" he asked.

"Oh you know, the part where you told Evy that she wasn't going to be allowed to date anyone, that's when I walked in." He blushed a bit, which caused her to giggle softly. Steve became a bit more serious, looking into his wife's eyes.

"I saw her, Beth." Steve exclaimed.

"Peggy?" she asked. Steve nodded. "Where?"

"The assignment wrapped up near where she lives. I decided I needed to see her. To let her know that I was OK." Steve took Bethany's hand leading her back to their room. "She was surprised to see me, though. She knew that I was alive, but chose not to contact me because she though it would be too hard for me." Bethany sat down on the side of the bed that he had just sat down on.

"What all did you tell her about your life now?" asked Bethany.

"I told her about you. How I married Howard's granddaughter, which she got a kick out of. Told her about Evalina." Steve paused, looking back at his wife. "She was genuinely happy for me. She told me that she was happy that I had finally found the right partner, like she had."

"Are you happy?" Bethany asked. Steve smiled at her before catching her in a gentle, yet passionate kiss.

"Extremely." he answered. "You have taught me so much these past couple of years. Taught me how to catch up 70 years of my life that had flown by me. Taught me how to love. Taught me how to be a great husband and a wonderful father. And I can't wait to see what else you're going to teach me in the years to come." Bethany smiled with tears in her eyes. She caught Steve in a passionate kiss, pushing him back on the bed. If someone had come to her almost three years ago telling her that she was going to marry a superhero and have a family with them, she would have thought that they were crazy. But now staring down at the man that was her hero, her love, her husband she would say to Heck with what people say. She was in love with Captain America and nothing was going to change that, ever.

* * *

_A/N: I'm so sad to see this story coming to an end. But I have to say that I am truly proud of it! I can't wait to start working on up loading the sequel! I hope that everyone enjoyed it! Please read and review! AND! Remember to keep an eye out for the new sequel! As promised, I will upload a sneak peak at the end of this story with the name of the sequel as well!_


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Welcome back all! As promised here is a sneak peek of what's in store for you guys with the new story, '_Living the American Dream'_

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, cause if I did I would be debt free! Just my OC!

* * *

_SNEAK PEEK!_

Steve noticed it was quiet as he entered the apartment, coming back from the gym. Too quiet. That was usually never a good sign with Evalina. She was the joy of both Bethany and his life, but she was a handful. Obviously, getting that from her grandfather. Steve walked into see Bethany, napping on the couch. After finishing up the school year after going back after having Evalina, Bethany decided to be a stay at home mom. Steve figured that she must have dozed off during their daughter's nap time, but Evy would have been up by now.

"Bethany, Baby wake up." Steve said as he gently shook her shoulder. Bethany blinked up at him, smiling sleepily.

"Hey." she said. "What time is it?"

"It's after 3:00." he angered. Bethany's eyes snapped open, before jumping off the couch.

"Oh man! I let Bethany sleep too long!" She walked down to the nursery, stopping before calling for Steve., her voice shaking. Steve hurried down the hall to see his wife frantically looking and calling for their daughter. He looked in the nursery and noticed that his 14 month old daughter was not in the crib. She had only been walking for a few months, surely she hadn't crawled out. A bark at the nursery door caused both parents to turn around.

Standing at the door, wagging his tail, was Spangles. They both noticed that he appeared to have colorful streaks going through out his fur. Colors that no Beagle had ever worn before such as pinks, purples, blues, greens, and reds. Steve and Bethany looked at each other before watching the dog bound back down the hall to their room. They followed him into the room and then in the bathroom to see Evalina sitting on the floor, her mother's make up scattered all over the floor around her. Steve and Bethany stifled their laughter as they watched their little girl, who was also covered in a wide variety of make up, smear more makeup on Spangles, who was sitting in front of her.

"I guess she did climb out." exclaimed Steve. Bethany nodded back at him, smiling.

"Evy Girl! What are you doing?" asked Bethany, walking in and picking up the messy baby.  
"You scared Mommy and Daddy!" Steve walked up behind Bethany, smiling down at his daughter. Evalina reached a messy hand up, touching the side of Steve's face.

"Da!" she squealed. Steve started laughing, leaning down the kiss the little girl on the cheek.

"OK, Miss Priss!" Started Bethany. "How about you help mommy get all of this make up off of the floor, and then you can get a bath. And while we do that, Daddy can give Spangles a bath." Steve groaned. Spangles hated baths! He reached down picking up the wiggling canine, who seemed to know what was about to happen.

"OK, I'll give him a bath." he started out of the bedroom, walking towards the hall bathroom. "But I'm evoking my rights as a married man later on! You owe me!" Bethany laughed as she and their little girl stood in the make up destroyed bathroom.

* * *

_A/N: OK, just a sneak peek of what you can kind of expect from the new story. Little one shots about the Rogers family! Keep your eye out for "Living the American Dream"!_


End file.
